Veitato Alba
by MegaScene
Summary: A 18 year old Jasper Whitlock moves to the small rainy town of forks washington; instantly connecting with a mysterious pixie-like girl, his life takes a dramatic turn. Please give it a shot! R&R NO FLAMES.
1. First Sight

_**Ok so I had this dream right? It was of course a twilight dream…and I was picturing human Jasper meeting vampire Alice and falling in love-you can kind of say that there in Bella and Edwards shoes I guess. Um something I need to add: Alice has the same past but Carlisle saved her (as in turned her into a vampire) and everything can see future. Bella: vampire NEVER HAD NESSIE been with Edward and the Cullen's for 80 years. And then everything else is the same! Except Jasper is human like I said before…okay if this is confusing just go on to the story! And yes I am aware that I hadn't finished Hour of the hybrids yet…oh and all in Jazzy's POV *Note: Jazz is 17 years old and he is a junior like Alice, Edward and Bella***_

I sighed putting my last suitcase into my mom-Anne's blue SUV. We were moving…to a small town of Forks Washington-all the way from Houston Texas. I didn't want to move; I would miss the heat, and my friends…especially my closet friend Maria-I was planning to ask her out soon, but then Anne announced our big move. "Come on Jasper! Our plane leaves in 5 hours and we have a 4 hour drive! Get in the car!" Anne yelled from the house, carrying two big suitcases, with her was my dinky 13 year old brother Noah.

"Great…" I said sarcastically hopping into the passenger's seat and putting my bag filled with my favorite books on the floor by my feet before taking one last look at the house before murmuring on how I wished I had my own car and I wasn't moving, but like always I kept everything to myself-bottled up inside. It was a stupid reason we were moving to…my father Richard just passed a week ago-he was in the army-and well we had a hard time paying for things here and Anne got a job offer as a nurse at Forks Hospital, they paid a lot so Anne took the job. She could have gotten another job here but no she didn't…and in just a few more hours I would be living in the wettest place in the continental U.S=population 3,120 people. Great…

The plane ride was about 5 hours long. We couldn't afford good seats so we settled for the seats in the back…worst of all-I had to sit next to a fat drooling guy who smelled like a wet goat. My uncle was at the airport waiting for us. He was our ride to our new house since we didn't have a car. "Hey uncle Pete." I said as we went over to greet him. But I said it a little colder than I planned to.

"Hi Jasper." He replied and went to hug Anne. I got into the back seat waiting for my uncle to get back in the car. In the mean time I leaned my head against the window and reached for my bag, taking out one of my favorite books-_the Odyssey. _I read until we finally arrived at the house, where two cars were parked in the drive way. I smiled for once in a week and jumped out of the car. "The silver ones yours Jazz." My uncle called. And I walked towards a new shiny silver Volvo.

"Sweet thanks!" I said, but all my happiness went away when-out of nowhere-it started down pouring and I realized I wasn't in Texas anymore. I turned towards the house…it was small, smaller than my other house, but yet it was still two stories high. It was a pale-ish blue color, the kind you look at, at the doctors almost. It had two white double doors in the front. The porch was oddly big though, with a couple bushes around it. After moving everything inside, I picked my bedroom. A medium sized room at the end of the hall-it was perfect for me, and to top it off, it had a large and wonderful view of the forest in the backyard.

After unpacking and placing everything where I wanted, which took about an good 3 hours, I collapsed on the queen sized bed and looked at my alarm clock: _11:59 PM _it read. I got up, and undressed to my boxers and collapsed on the bed once more falling into a deep sleep, wishing I was still in Texas and my father was still alive.

*******************************

I woke up with a start. It was 6:30 and I had to get ready for my first day of school. It was March…the middle of the semester…great. I lazily dropped my legs over the side of the bed and yawned loudly. I walked into the upstairs bathroom and took a nice cold shower, to wake me up a little bit more. Noah didn't have to enroll today-he had convinced Anne to let him help unpack everything and settle in the house more…how pathetic. School was alright-it got your mind off of things at home. But I was horrible when you have to enroll in a new school, where you know no one.

I dressed in my favorite green polo shirt with light blue jeans with a tan belt, and then I put on my black converse high-tops. I went downstairs to eat my breakfast-and I nearly jumped a mile out of my shoes when a large crack of thunder came out of nowhere, and another down pour came with it. I moaned got a bowl of cereal and turned on the news. _"Throughout the week we are expecting scattered thunderstorms and many chances of flooding." _The news lady said. I groaned and poured the rest of the cereal out. I got my backpack and headed for my car. When I parked into the school lot I was greeted by many stares points and whispers, almost everybody had an umbrella, some had hoods on, and others were just standing in the rain mindlessly.

I think I had to get to the department office building…I hopped out of the car-slamming the door shut and just started walking in any direction. I looked at my feet for a while, and ended up bumping into some kid with short black hair. "Oh sorry." I quickly said-he didn't seem mad in anyway and he held out his hand for me to shake it.

"No worries. I'm Eric-the eyes and ears of this place. And you're Jasper? Jasper Whitlock?" he said as I shook his hand. Wow news travels fast…

"Yeah…um do you know where the office building is?" I asked.

"Yeah follow me!" he replied and started walking straight. So I was headed in the right direction. "So where did you come from?"

"Houston. Houston Texas."

"Must be pretty dry there huh?"

"Yeah…" i said right before we walked into the office building.

"Here it is. Well…I guess I'll see you later!" Eric said and walked out of the building. I was welcomed by the secretary and sat down on a bench by the wall waiting for my schedule.

"Ah Mr. Whitlock I got your schedule right here honey. Good luck!" the secretary said handing it to me:

_Jasper Whitlock-Student ID: 102835_

_1st period: Biology-Mrs. Daringson, 209_

_2__nd__ period: English-Mr. Brock, 208_

_3__rd__ period: English-Mr. Brock, 208_

_4__th__ period: Physical Education-Mr. Ferraria, Gym_

_5__th__ period: Lunch, Cafeteria _

_6__th__ period: History-Mrs. Dawson-101_

_7__th__ period: Imaging tech-Mrs. Diangelo-tech lab_

_8__th__ period: French-Madam, 107_

_9__th__ period: Algebra-Mrs. Weber, 206 _

_*You may change class schedules at the front desk if necessary. Though if one class is changed your whole schedule will be changed along with it* _

I thanked the secretary after reading it and made my way to find my first period class Biology. The first 4 classes went by fast, but it was all boring. Three of my teachers made me introduce myself to the whole class…it was awful-I was never one to stand in front of a crowd. So far I was beginning to like this school-I met some guy named Mike Newton in P.E and we were starting to become friends, so I walked with him to the cafeteria where we sat with Eric and some other people I didn't know. "This is Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber and Tyler." Mike told me pointing out to everyone. "This is Jasper Whitlock everybody." I smiled and looked down at my lunch-turkey sandwich with mashed potatoes. It didn't look very appetizing but I started to eat it…that's when I noticed them. Two seniors walked through the doors of the cafeteria. The male was muscular and broad with short brown hair and he was grinning widely-the female beside him was holding his hand, she had blonde curly hair and she was beautiful. Behind them was another pair. The male was tall and lean, he had brown wild spiky hair and was holding another females hand, and she had stunning golden eyes like the rest and brown straight hair with red tips, they were all wearing different outfits of white and black, and they all were deathly pale.

"Who are they?" I asked Eric quietly, staring at them as they sat down at a white table across the room, they were all looking down at their untouched food silently.

"The Cullen's" Angela answered instead. "The big dark haired guy, that's Emmett. And he's with the blonde haired girl Rosalie Hale. Ok so the brown haired guy, that's Edward Cullen and he's with the other girl Bella Hale." She said and I looked at the door again, another girl walked in, she caught my attention the most. She had short black choppy rain soaked hair-almost pixie like, thin to the extreme and she was also deathly pale, like that Emmett guy she was grinning as she walked to the table where the Cullen's and Hale's sat. Her eyes caught my attention, they were an onyx black…but yet they seemed to be the most beautiful things on the planet.

"WH-who's she?" I stuttered still looking at her as she sat down with the Cullen's and the Hale's, like the others she looked down at the untouched food on the tray.

"Alice Cullen. Total babe like Rosalie, but apparently no guy here is good enough for her." Mike answered with a mouth full of food. I looked at her again and she was staring at us, and I could have sworn I saw her lip twitch up into a smile as if she had heard what Mike said from across the room. I took a while for me to control myself and turn back to my food. Eric noticed this.

"Don't get your hopes up man." He warned and turned back to his lunch. I looked back at Alice and saw here get up with Bella and dump the untouched food in the trash, then she danced out of the room gracefully eyeing me the whole time. Bella looked at me too but she just looked curious as she walked alongside Alice out of the Cafeteria. And I couldn't help but hope I had classes with her. I was falling in love with someone I don't even know…I was falling for Alice Cullen.

_**I hope you liked it! Please, please, please review!!!!!!**_


	2. Dreaming

_**Kayyy here's the second chapter! I hope you like it!!**_

I walked out of the cafeteria to my locker after lunch. Three lockers down I noticed Bella opening her locker…was she in my homeroom? I didn't see her…so I decided to introduce myself-maybe I can ask her a few things about Alice. She turned to look at me; she didn't glare or anything-just smiled. "Hi." I said to her.

"Um…hi." She replied closing her locker shut to face me. Out of nowhere that guy Edward came up and put his arm around her shoulder. _So much for asking things about Alice…_I thought and I swore I saw Edward smile before he walked away with Bella-as if he heard what I was thinking…or maybe he was just smiling to be polite or something. I shook my head, closed my locker and walked to history. When I got there I took a look at my surroundings. There was a fan by the teacher's podium and each desk was lined up into 5 rows-3 desks behind the first. The black board was as long as the western side of the room. I walked to the teacher and handed her the slip, walking right in front of the fan. "Ah, Mr. Whitlock, glad to have you here! Um, you can sit right over there in the back row by Ms. Cullen." The teacher…Mrs. Dawson said pointing to Alice. I looked at her, she was tensed and covering her mouth with her hand. She was in the row all the way to the right of the room and her seat was by the window. "Go on, she won't bite." The teacher said and I noticed I was still standing in the middle of the class room…embarrassing much?

I smiled and walked over to the seat next to Alice. I nodded to her but all she did was move her chair as close to the window as possible. "Ok class today we will be discussing the treaty of Versailles. And the start of the great depression…" the teacher began. I began listening to Mrs. Dawson-because this was my favorite subject but I couldn't help but notice Alice staring at me the whole time…what was up with her?

A minute before the bell rang Alice was already out of the room and halfway down the hallway. I sat there dazed for a moment and gathered my things. Maybe if I see that Bella girl again I could talk to her about it…no that wouldn't be a good idea. I blinked and headed off to my tech class. I was already planning in my head that tomorrow I was going to talk to her and demand to know what the problem was. I should just leave her alone though…she probably wants nothing to do with the new kid.

**********************************

Like in every school the last two classes flew by. I walked to the main office to return the slips each teacher signed and was shocked to see Alice standing at the desk, talking to a man in about his twenties who was just staring at her. "There has to be something open, physics, Technology?" She said to the man. Like her body frame her voice was sweet and high but not the annoying kind-a beautiful kind…soprano.

"Just a minute sir" He said looking at me and went back to Alice who was now staring at me through the corners of her eyes. "I'm afraid there are no other classes open. You'll just have to stay in History." He told her she breathed heavy than sped out of the office saying:

"I guess I'll just have to deal with it…" I raised an eyebrow and handed the guy the slip. Walking out in the parking lot I saw Alice getting in the front seat of her yellow Porsche talking to Bella who sat next to her in the passenger's seat. Their lips were moving so quickly it was like they weren't even talking at all. Edward was in the back seat he jaw was clenched tightly together. There was something wrong with him…as soon as I thought that he turned and gave me such an icy look I started feeling uncomfortable. I got in my car and started backing out of the lot. It was like he heard what I was thinking…When I arrived home the rain had stopped and there were two guys outside my house. Anne and Noah were chatting with them at the time of my arrival.

"Hey Jasper" Anne called once I got out of my car. "These are your Uncle's friends!**(No Jacob is not his uncles friend…)** The younger one is Jacob and the older one is Billy Black." She said pointing to each. The older one…Billy I think (I have a short memory when I first meet people) was in a wheel chair and he was about 47 I would guess. The youngest…Jacob was 16. When I shook his hand it was like the hottest thing in the world. He had long shaggy black hair hanging down to his shoulders and maybe an inch or two shorter than me-the same size as Alice.

"Nice to meet you" Billy said. "You and Jacob should hang out some time." He suggested. Both me and Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." Jacob said-his voice matched his feature, rough but just a little higher than mine. I smiled and led Jacob and Billy in the house. Anne stayed downstairs while I brought Jacob to my room.

"So, you go to school here?" I asked "Because if you do than I haven't seen you yet." He shook his head.

"I go to school on reservation. It's in La Push actually." He answered checking out my pile of books on the floor. "You like to read huh?"

I laughed a little. "Uh yeah, books keep me occupied. I like myth and war books the most." I told him as he took one of my books out of the pile. He looked curiously at it and made an impressed face:

"_Werewolves" _he recited the title. "You believe in them?" he asked a couple minutes later. I was going to say: _Of course not I'm not a little kid anymore to know that those things aren't real. _But I settled with:

"Nah…like I said-they interest me." He nodded once and furrowed his brow. "What?" I asked.

"Oh um nothing. I just thought I smelled vam…" he said but cut the last part off.

"Vam?" I repeated waiting for him to finish. He shook his head.

"Where's the bathroom?" he asked suddenly.

"Down the hall…first door on your left." I told him and watched as he walked out of the room with heavy feet. There was something wrong with him, or like something was bothering him. What's with all Forks people hating me?! Except you know the friends I already made. I made my way over to my laptop-which was sitting on a white desk closet to my window. I flipped the top open and waited for it to start up.

"Jasper! The Black's have to leave now!" Anne called. I sighed and started walking down the stairs. I waved goodbye to the Black's quickly. I wasn't a people person and I was too caught up in the "mysterious" Alice Cullen and what Jacob Black had cut off in the middle of his sentence. Anne talked to me before I darted upstairs. "How was your first day of school?" she asked smiling. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, everybody is very welcoming…" I told her-some of them were but defiantly not the Cullen's. Especially Alice and Edward.

"Uh oh…tell me all about it." She insisted a frown appearing on her face.

"Well no one's really bad, just this one big family keep staring and glaring at me. Um this one girl I sat next to tried to move away from me like I smelled or something and her brother keeps glaring at me whenever I think something like earlier I thought there was something wrong with him and he glared at me like he heard it…it's no problem I made plenty of friends." The image of Alice tensing up flashed in my head again…she already hated me and I didn't even know her…

"Oh…well that's good that you made friends." She simply said.

"Yeah…"I replied and headed upstairs. I went back on my laptop to go on AIM-I wanted to talk to my friends badly. I was surprised to see that half of the friends I had back in Texas were on.

_TexasHotShot345 (Jasper): Hey Maria! I miss you…I really don't like it here that much. _ I wrote to Maria hoping she would answer.

_Mariabby (Maria): Jasper! Omg it's only been a day and Texas already aint the same! Geez Jazz you had to move away! _

_TexasHotShot345: Aw sorry. It's not really like I had the choice to. _

_Mariabby: Yeah I know. SO how was your new school? _

_TexasHotShot345: Oh well, I made a lot of good friends and even made a couple people hate me already…even though I didn't even talk to them yet…_

_Mariabby: Well it's good you made friends. But who hates you? _

_TexasHotShot345: They're actually a whole family oddly enough. I sat next to this girl, Alice Cullen in History-and she was all tense and moved far away from me as possible. And a minute before the bell she was already out of the room and halfway down the hallway…_

_TexasHotShot345: Then her brother Edward Cullen, he keeps giving me looks every time I think something bad about him…like he could hear it…_

_Mariabby: wow…how weird…oh crap I have to go! I'll talk to you tomorrow maybe._

_TexasHotShot345: Ok…bye Maria. Good talking to you. _

_MARIABBY HAS JUST SIGNED OFF_

_PeterCOOLkid: Jasper! DUDE TEXAS AIN'T THE SAME WITHOUT YOU BUDDY! _My friend Peter Aimed me as soon as Maria signed off. I missed him too-he was one of my closet friends beside Maria from down there.

_TexasHotShot345: Yeah, so I was told. _

_PeterCOOLkid: so any hot girls up there? _I rolled my eyes-typical Peter…I thought for a minute and decided to mention Alice.

_TexasHotShot345: Well actually yeah there is…but she hates me already…_

_PeterCOOLkid: Dude tell the dets._

_TexasHotShot345: Well, she has these amazing eyes-but they're black. Like pitch black. But anyway-her skin is deathly pale, and she has short black hair. Man, she is stunning you have to see her! She is like the most beautiful girls on the planet!_

_PeterCOOLkid: I'm moving there alright? Got it good…LOL. But you say she hates you? Why is that? _

I spent the next three hours talking just about her to him…forgetting all about my homework. The last IM I sent was: _TexasHotShot345: Crap, homework. Talk to you later. _And with that I logged off, not waiting for a reply.

I ended up falling asleep in my everyday clothes. Around 3 AM I woke up out of nowhere to find Alice sitting peacefully on my window seal. I turned the lamp on quickly and looked back to the window-she was gone, like she was never there in the first place…

That was the first night I dreamt of Alice Cullen.

***************************

I planned to confront Alice when I got to school this morning-and demand what her problem was **(I know I already mentioned it but I needed to put it in there again). **But when I got to school-every Cullen was hanging at one car…except Alice. Did she hate me enough to cut school?!

The next day-another no show

And the next-nothing

Did I really drive her to this extreme? I didn't even know what I did in the first place. When I got to school the next day-in imaging tech, I saw Alice's seat was empty once again. I sat down in my seat and sighed.

"Hello" a soft musical voice spoke and I looked up into the beautiful eyes of Alice Cullen.

_**Haha CLIFFY! Yeah I hope you think its interesting so far!! Please review!!!!**_


	3. Alice

_**Ok here it is! Chapter three Sorry for late post! And I want to thank everyone who reviewed so: Thanks! Just letting you know-this chapter has ALL Alice in it! Here you go Alice Fans! Ok on with the story! **_

_Previously:_

"_Hello" a soft musical voice said, and I looked up into the beautiful eyes of Alice Cullen_

_*********************************_

"I'm sorry I was rude last week. I'm Alice Cullen, and you're Jasper." She continued as she sat down next to me. I couldn't help but notice the change in her eye color-they were a golden brown, a fascinating golden. They made her more beautiful, if it was possible.

"Um…yes" I said not knowing what to say. "Where were you all last week? I was starting to think that you were gone because of me…" I blurted out a little too fast.

"Oh, I was out of town. Personal reasons." She replied smiling, I nodded not asking further questions. "So how are you handling the constant cover of rain?" she asked grinning at me, I laughed a little before answering.

"I don't like it, if that's what you mean. Any wet and cold thing really…I'm used to the heat, you know." I exclaimed. She giggled and shook her head. "What?" I asked grinning.

"Nothing…then if you don't mind me asking, why did you move to the wettest place in Washington?" she asked smiling again-her perfect white teeth glittered.

"Complicated" I answered.

"I'll try and keep up" She encouraged as yet another rumble of thunder made its way no sign of rain.

"Well um my father died a couple weeks ago and it was hard for us to pay for things after the funeral an all. And Anne got offered a job that pays a lot. She asked me what I thought but I couldn't say no to her because she needed it…I said yes and she took it."I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry about your father. And now you're unhappy that you had to move here…" she said, more like a in a form of explanation rather a question.

"Not really…" I answered. She nodded and turned to the teacher.

"Okay class-today we are beginning the holocaust-A German, Hitler punished the Jewish…" I didn't pay attention, I was trying to figure out a way to ask Alice to hang out later…"You and the partner next to you will work on a 3 paragraph essay to hand in about Hilter and the holocaust on just what you know so far. Ready…begin." Was all I heard at the end, I turned to Alice who was already writing in neat script **(French Script MI people! That's what I inspired it to be…)**

"Don't worry…I got this-I know tons about it." She said, sensing I was staring at her. She was already on the third paragraph when the teacher came around.

"Ms. Cullen…the next time I assign something like this you can't expect Jasper to do nothing, you know better." Mrs. Dawson scolded her.

"No, he was actually giving most of the information." She said confidently and the teacher walked away with a smirk on her face. "Ok class, now what did Adolf Hilter do during the holocaust? Ms. Cullen?" the teacher went on, standing in front of the class.

"Imprison the Jewish and place them in concentration camps." Alice answered quickly. I could probably never get used to that voice…it was so, perfect for me. I smiled at the thought of just us being with each other and soon looked into Alice's confused face-suddenly realizing that I was staring at her the whole time. I just met her-and I was already imagining things…

"Sorry" I said quickly looking down at my blank notebook paper. She giggled.

"It's fine Jasper." She said right before the bell rang. She got up and gathered her things; smiling at me "I'll see you later" she said sweetly and walked out of the classroom door. Mike, who was sitting in front of me, looked at me with wide eyes nodding his head and giving me a thumb up. I smiled and walked out the door with him.

"You don't know how lucky you are man! What did she say? Did you ask her out? Give me some answers here man." He said so fast I only heard a couple words…great here comes the million questions.

***********************************

I was just standing by my car listening to my iPod and staring at Alice after school was over. Her family sent glances in my way but I barely noticed. Alice glanced at Edward once and turned to walk over to me. I swallowed hard and my smile widened-probably looking silly to her. Her walk was just so graceful-no one in this school could ever compare not even the world's best dancer. I eyed her as she got closer to me, easily walking through the other students crowding the lot. "Hello Jasper" she greeted when she stopped in front of me, her voice of chimes echoing through my head. I blinked a few times.

"H-Hey Alice." I greeted back stuttering. She giggled before grabbing my sleeve and dragging me somewhere into the woods by the school. When we stopped we arrived into a small meadow-there was a small pond and around it were a bunch of weeds a flowers surrounded it. The clearing itself was magnificent-all the trees were making a weird shape around it not a tree out of place. I opened my mouth in surprise before turning to her. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked unsure of what the answer would be.

"Well, it's nice here and I thought you might like it. You know just in case you want to read here or something like that. We could talk if you'd like? It's really peaceful here…" she exclaimed sitting next to the pond and tangling grass in her fingers. I blinked in surprise-_We could talk if you'd like? _The words repeated. Yes!

"Oh yeah of course" I replied sitting next to her. "You want to go first? Or me?" I asked hoping I would be able to start first.

"You can" she stated simply looking at me with those golden brown eyes…

"Okay I actually have a few questions."

"Shoot" she encouraged me, flashing me a fascinating smile.

"Um, what's up with your brother? Edward I think-he keeps glaring at me, like he wants to kill me…" I said uncertain. She giggled again

"Edward's not a people person, except at home of course and with Bella." She replied.

"Hmm…interesting…um how long have you been with the um Dr. Cullen and his wife-what's everyone like? And why were you and your siblings put up?" I asked. The last question wasn't meant to come out-hopefully she wouldn't be offended or bewildered by all the questions I just asked.

"Well, my parents passed in a car accident when I was 10. So I was put up for foster along with my sister and Carlisle and Esme-my mother figure, took me in. I was actually there first. I've been with them ever since. Edward and Emmett were next to come-Edward was my age which then was 12 and Emmett was 14. They were real siblings and their parents didn't have enough money to take care of them. Rosalie, same reason and same age as Emmett,

The last was Bella-she was abused by her father and the police took her to the foster. She was my age-then Edward and I were 15, and really close. But anyway, Carlisle took her in. Bella is very quiet but she is a really nice person. She might seem unfriendly at first but once you get to know her she's quite something…but you can't blame her really, Edward on the other hand…very quiet and shy almost to everyone. He's a very good musician and plays the piano we have in the house all the time. Rose…not a people person…she can get kind of scary at some points...

Ok, and Emmett is very upbeat and a great guy. He is open to everyone and just likes to make jokes out of everything. But he can sometimes be annoying." She exclaimed laughing a little at the end. I nodded and smiled.

"Wow, seems interesting. One last question though?" I asked, she nodded. "Who are you the most close to right now?"

"Edward and Bella" she answered simply and stood up. "It's going to rain soon-we should get going." I nodded and followed Alice back to the lot. I watched Alice dance off to her car…and as soon as she left—

It rained.

_**So? Did you like it?!! Please review!!!!**_


	4. Phenomenon

_**Here it is-chapter 4! Hope you like it!! Sorry this one might be shorter than the others.**_

Before going to class I stood by car listening to my iPod again and looking at all the black ice that covered the lot. The Cullens were all hovered around a red M3 car. Alice and Edwards face had an odd expression to it. I slowly walked toward my tires examining the small silver snow chains around them. My throat suddenly felt tight-when it was cold back in Texas my father used to put snow chains on Anne's car. I wasn't used to Anne doing the same thing, now to my car.

I was just standing there by the back corner of the car, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains brought on, when I heard a loud noise.

It was a loud high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled. I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in movies. Instead the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster and I was able to absorb in clear detail many things at once. Alice Cullen was now staring at me from across the lot, her face glazed with horror. Her face stood out from a sea of faces with the same expression of shock. But more immediate importance was the dark blue van skidding wildly across the ice covered parking lot. It was going to hit the back of my car-and I was standing in between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.

Just before I heard the crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked between the icy blacktop. I felt something cold and hard holding me down to the ground. I was lying on the pavement in a wider gap by the front of my car, but I didn't have time to notice anything else, the van was still coming. A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize-Alice. Two small white hands shot out protectively in front of me and the van stopped suddenly a foot away from my face, the small hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the vans body.

Then her hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a rag dolls, till they hit the tire of the van. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and then the van settled, glass falling onto the asphalt—exactly where my legs had been a second ago.

It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person calling my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Alice Cullen's low frantic voice in my ear. "Jasper? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," My voice sounded strange and my head started hurting. I tried to sit up and realized she was holding me against the side of her body in an iron grasp.

"Be careful, I think you hit your head pretty hard." She warned as I struggled.

"Ow," I said surprised. She released her grip and let me sit up by myself. "How in the world did you get over here so fast?" I asked putting a hand to the back of my head. She slid as far from me as she could in the limited space. I looked at her concerned, innocent expression and was disoriented again by the force of her golden colored eyes.

And then they found us, a crowd of people-students and teachers alike, with tears streaming down some of their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us. "Don't move," someone instructed

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.

"I got 911 on the phone right now." Another said.

There was a flurry of activity around us. I tried to get up, but Alice's cold hand pushed my gently back down. "Stay put for now," she said quietly.

"But it's cold," I complained. It surprised me when she chuckled under her breath-but there was an edge to it.

"You were over there," I suddenly remembered. She looked at me. "Over by your car."

Her expression turned hard. "No, I wasn't."

"I saw you." All around us was chaos. I could hear the voices of adults entering the scene. I still held on to the argument. I was right and she needed to admit it.

"Jasper, I was standing with you, I pulled you out of the way." She unleashed the full, devastating power of her eyes on me, as if trying to communicate something crucial.

"No." I set my jaw.

Her golden eyes glazed "Please Jazz."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Trust me," she pleaded her soft chime like voice overwhelming.

"Promise you'll tell me later?" I finally said. I could hear the sirens now.

"Fine." She replied angrily.

It took seven EMTs and two teachers—a sophomore teacher and my gym teacher, to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in. Alice refused hers and I tried to do the same, but Alice told them that I hit my head and probably had a concussion. They placed a neck brace on to my great embarrassment and put me in the back. I watched as the guided Alice in the back as well and checked her over-she kept telling them that she was fine and wasn't hurt but they continued anyway-soon finding her left shoulder pushed back a little bit, from the impact of the van—reminding me that she _pushed_ the van away… "Do you feel any pain Ms. Cullen?" the nurse asked as the ambulance took off with me and Alice inside, the other with Tyler.

"No." she answered simply. "You can have Carlisle look at it later." She stated and the nurse came over to me and started checking me over as she did to Alice.

**********************

I woke up in a white room; an annoying beeping noise filled my ears. "Is he awake?" a soft voice asked and I immediately knew who it was.

"Yes." Someone else said. "Thank god." I looked to my right to see Anne sitting on a small chair smiling at me. Alice was on another bed sitting with her legs dangling over the side. I smiled forgetting our little argument, but I still wanted to know. A blonde doctor came into the door and walked over to Alice. His eyes were the same shade of gold and he was as pale as Alice-deathly pale. He smiled to her and whispered something into her ear. She nodded and pulled up her one sleeve. The doctor examined it and wrote something down. She nodded again and smiled.

When he finished examining her he came over to me. "Hello Jasper. I'm Dr. Cullen, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine, my head hurts a little though." He nodded and wrote something down. He pulled out a little flash light.

"Look here," he said flashing the light in my eyes. I did what he said. "You look fine, so you would be able to go today." He reassured me.

"Okay…does she get to go home too?" I asked and he knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Yes." Dr. Cullen said before nodding to Anne and walking over to Alice. She was no longer smiling just glancing at the brace on her shoulder and sometimes at me then she nodded and got up walking out of the room with Carlisle-his hand on her good shoulder.

Anne and I walked out of the room and to my great embarrassment most of the students in the school were asking Alice a million questions while another huge crowd came over to me. Time for the million questions…

_**Soooo how'd you like it??! Good right? Yes LOL like always-please review!**_


	5. La PusH Legends

_**Okay before you guys start reading, I just wanted to say thank you for all the great reviews!! Enjoy!**_

I spent all day at school talking to Alice, ignoring the glances from still worried students about the accident yesterday. I sat down at a small white table in the cafeteria and she sat down across from me, stirring a coke with a straw and having no interest to drink it. "So, can you please tell me how you stopped the van?" I asked, more like pleaded her. She took a deep breath looking at me, her eyes looking darker than before.

"Adrenaline rush that's all." She whispered.

"Why did you feel the need to keep it from me?" I asked.

"It just wasn't the time Jazz." She answered. I nodded and continued to eat my food, staring at her almost the whole time. She didn't even touch her food. "I have to leave early today so I guess I'll see you Monday." Alice said suddenly and left me alone at the table. **(That might have been OOC sorry.)**

After school I walked through my house door and was greeted by an overpowering wall of silence. I sighed and put my bag on the kitchen table. On the fridge door, a little note caught my eye:

_Jasper,_

_I was late for work this morning so I am working over shift tonight. Noah is at his friends for the night, you should spend some time with your friends too, after all it is Friday. Food is in the fridge, heat it up for at least 15 minutes if you get hungry. Don't do anything crazy or irresponsible._

_Love,_

_Anne_

I sighed again and chucked the note in the trash obviously Anne still worried about my accident. Anne was right though-it was Friday and every other normal teenager would be hanging out with a friend. Maybe Mike or Eric would want to do something…I pulled my cell out of my pocket and dialed Mike's number. "Hey man. What's up?" he answered.

"Hey Mike, I was wondering-you wanna hang today or something?" I asked.

"Yeah sure man! Hey we could all go down to La Push! I'll call them and you can meet me at my place." He said quickly. Where and what was La Push?

"La Push?"

"Yeah the beach down at the reservation." He answered, a dog barked in the background.

"Um are you blind or something? It's raining."

"It's drizzling now. By the time we get there it will stop."

"Alright. I'll see you soon." I said

"Wait! You can invite someone if you want." He quickly said and then: "See Ya man." I put my phone back in my pocket and thought of who I could invite-no one. All my other friends live in Texas…then I finally thought of somebody…Alice! I found the phone book in my tiny living room and looked for Cullen house hold. When I found it, I dialed the number hoping that someone would answer. A booming male voice answered.

"Cullen residence, Emmett speaking." He said with a laugh.

"Um, uh is Alice there?" I asked awkwardly. The laughing stopped and when he answered his tone was disapproving.

"Yeah…hold on a minute-ALICE! PHONE!!" he yelled.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice sounded confused.

"Alice! It's me Jasper!" I said quickly. "UM, a bunch of us are going down to a beach soon. You should come…with…me." I said the last part slowly. She didn't answer right away.

"Which beach?" she finally asked.

"La Push" Another pause.

"I can't sorry. I'll see you Monday Jazz." She said and hung up. Was there something wrong with that beach? I slammed my house phone on the table and walked upstairs to my bedroom. I opened a drawer and pulled out my black and red swimming trunks. I put them on and then put my gray muscle shirt on, then my green raincoat. It didn't exactly match but what did it matter? Grabbing my keys of the hook I walked outside to my car.

******************************

At Mike's everyone was crowded in the living room-it was almost the same size as mine. Right now Jessica was getting changed into her surfing outfit **(I forgot what those things were called: P)** and Mike Eric, Lauren and Tyler were already changed. Only Angela was left. "Dude, you're not going to surf?" Eric asked when I walked through the door.

"Nah, surfing was never something I did." I answered and sat down on Mike's couch.

Once everyone was done changing we all hopped into Mike's dad's **(Wow confusing) **van and strapped the boards to the roof. At the beach it was surprisingly empty, only a couple surfers were in the water and that was it. I guessed because of the light rain. Angela sat in the front seat watching everyone getting ready and out of their other clothes. She sighed, obviously down by the rain. "What are we doing?" she asked, everyone shrugged but me.

"Getting pneumonia that's what we're doing." I answered and everyone laughed-except Jessica of course.

"You guys are babies." She stated rolling her eyes. "We didn't come here for nothing." And as soon as she said it Jacob and some of his friends arrived, one girl and two larger boys.

"Oh hey Jacob. Everyone this is Jacob, Jacob this is Jessica, Angela, Mike and Eric." I introduced. The three smiled and greeted them all.

"This is Leah, Embry and Sam." Jacob said. Leah smiled at me she had her long black hair tied back in a ponytail, and her light blue eyes stood out from her tanned skin.

"You should keep Jasper company Leah" Mike said obviously knowing the way she smiled was a different kind of smile. "His date bailed." Mike said with a smug. I glared at him at the last part.

"What date?" Jessica asked curiously.

"He invited Alice Cullen." Eric said. The three Quileute boys laughed-except Leah who came to sit next to me in the van. I handed her a Swedish fish and stared at the other two.

"The Cullen's don't come here." The older looking one said now serious, his tone was disapproving-almost like they weren't allowed here... Leah rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Yeah, cause they're all freaks." The other one said with a smile. I furrowed my brow and watched as everyone else left towards the beach-including Jacob and his other friends. Leah and I both got up and started walking along the beach.

"What was Sam saying about the Cullens? That they didn't come here" I asked curiously.

"The Cullens? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." She looked away, out toward some place called James Island as she confirmed what I thought I have heard in Sam's voice.

"Why not?"

She glanced back at me, biting her lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that,"

"Well, I won't tell anyone. I'm known for keeping secrets." I encouraged grinning.

She smiled. "Do you like scary stories?" she asked ominously.

"Absolutely." I enthused. Leah strolled to a nearby tree that had its roots sticking out like attenuated legs of a huge, pale spider. She perched lightly on one of the twisted roots while I stood in front of him. He stared down at the rocks, a smile hovering over her lips. I could see she was trying to make this good. I focused the vital interest I felt out of my eyes.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from—the Quileutes I mean?" she began.

"Not at all," I admitted.

"Well, there are lots of legends; some of them claiming to date back to the flood—supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tried their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like the Noah and the ark." she smiled "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves—and that the wolves are our brothers' still. It's against the tribal law to kill them.

Then there are stories about the _cold ones._" Her voice dropped lower.

"The Cold Ones?" I asked, not faking my intrigue now.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends; my own great grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." she rolled his eyes. "He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see the cold ones are natural enemies of the wolf—well not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one" I stared at her earnestly hoping to disguise my impatience for her to continue.

"So you see," Leah continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great grandfathers time was different. They didn't hunt the way the others of their kind did—they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off of our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." she grinned.

"If they weren't dangerous, then why…?" I tried to understand, struggling not to let her see how seriously I was considering her ghost story.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get to hungry to resist." she deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into her tone.

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead." she exclaimed.

I tried to keep my voice casual. "So how does this fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great grandfather met?"

"No." she paused dramatically. "They are the _same_ ones." she must have thought the expression on my face was fear inspired by his story. She smiled, pleased and continued.

"There are more of them now, two new females. But the rest are the same. In my great grandfather's time they already knew of the leader Carlisle. He had been here and gone before _your_ people had even arrived." She was fighting a smile.

"And what are they?" I finally asked. "What are the cold ones?"

She smiled darkly.

"Blood-drinkers." she replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."

I stared out at the rough surf as her answered, not sure what my face was exposing. "You have goose bumps." she laughed delightedly.

"Well can you blame me? You're a good story-teller." I complimented her still staring out at the waves.

"Pretty crazy stuff though isn't it? No wonder Billy didn't want us to talk about it to anyone."

I couldn't control my expression enough to look at him yet. "Don't worry I won't give you away."

"I guess I just violated the treaty," she laughed.

"I'll take it to the grave," I promised and then I shivered.

"Seriously, though Jasper, don't say anything to anybody. The police are already mad at Billy when they heard we weren't going to the hospital since Dr. Cullen started working there."

"I won't, of course not."

"So do you think they're a bunch of superstitious natives or what?"she asked in a playful tone, but with a tint of worry. I still hadn't looked away from the ocean. I turned and smiled at her as normally as I could.

"Nah, I just think you're very good at telling scary stories." I reassured her

"Cool," she smiled.

And then the sound of the beach rocks clattering against each other warned us that someone was approaching. Our heads snapped up at the same time to see Mike and Jessica about fifty yards away, walking towards us.

"There you are Jasper!" Jessica called in relief.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Leah asked smiling. I looked at her like she was crazy. I knew Jessica liked me, I just never liked her back.

"No, definitely not," I whispered turning back to Mike and Jessica. They had reached us now, with Mike just a few paces behind Jessica.

"Where have you been?" she asked, though the answer was right in front of her.

"Leah was just telling me some local stories," I volunteered. "It was actually quite interesting." I smiled.

"Well," Mike began "We're packing up. I looks like it's about to storm soon." We all looked up at the glowering sky. It certainly did look like it was going to storm.

"Okay," I replied "Bye Leah."

"Bye Jasper" she said. She was friendly at least. "You should come down more often." she suggested. I nodded mouthed _thanks_ to her and walked away.

I pulled my hood up as we tramped across the rocks toward the parking lot. A few drops were beginning to fall, making black spots on the stones where they landed. When we got to the Suburban the others were already loading everything back in. I crawled into the backseat next to Angela and Tyler announcing that I'd already had my turn in the shotgun position. Angela just stared out the window while Lauren twisted around in the middle seat to occupy Tyler's attention, so I simply laid my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. Trying very hard not to think.

_**Okay hope you liked it! Like always-Please review!!! **_


	6. Figuration

_**Okay guys here it is! I know I have been updating a lot so far but this story is actually becoming one of MY favorites so far lol. Hope you enjoy.**_

I woke up early this morning. Something I never did. I peered out my bedroom window-Anne's car was gone; she must be working another shift. Everything was oddly quite now-Anne wasn't here and neither was Noah and I couldn't put this off any longer. I dressed in my tan plaid shorts and blue polo shirt-grabbed my laptop and headed downstairs to the kitchen, placing my laptop on the table. I switched on the computer and got prepared a bowl of cereal while I waited. I hated using the internet here; my modem was just slightly outdated; my free service substandard just dialing up took so long.

I ate slowly, chewing each bite with care. When the computer finally turned on I dialed up my favorite search engine on the internet taking another spoon full of cereal. I put my bowl on the table and quickly walked upstairs to get my iPod. Back downstairs the internet still hadn't loaded. I got through 4 songs till it finally opened up. Soon a billion pop-up ads filled the screen; I sat in the hard kitchen chair and began closing all the little windows. I shot down a couple more ads and typed in one word.

_Vampire_

It took and infuriatingly long time, of course. When the results came up, there were a lot to scroll through—everything from movies and TV shows to role-playing games, underground metal, and gothic cosmetic companies.

Then I found a promising site—Vampires A-Z. I waited impatiently for it to load, quickly closing each ad that filled the screen. Finally the screen was finished, a dark black background with blood red text-gothic almost. Two quotes greeted me on the home page:

_Throughout the vast shadowy world of ghosts and demons there is not figure so terrible, no figure so dreaded and abhorred, yet with such fearful fascination, as the Vampire, who himself neither ghost of demon, but yet who partakes the dark natures and possess the mysterious and terrible qualities of both. –Rev. Montague Summers _

_If there is in this world a well—attested account, it is that of the vampires. Nothing is lacking: official reports, affidavits, of well known people, of surgeons, of priests, of magistrates, the judicial proof is most complete. And with that, who is there to believe in vampires?—Rousseau _

The rest of the site was an alphabetized listing of all the different myths of vampires held throughout the world—giving the site its name. The first I clicked on, the Danag, was a Filipino vampire supposedly responsible for planting taro on the islands long ago. I continued reading the description carefully; it said that the Danag worked with humans for many years, but the partnership ended one day when a women cut her finger and a Danag sucked her wound, enjoying the taste so much it killed her.

I read carefully through other descriptions trying to find anything familiar, let alone plausible. It seemed each myth was centered around beautiful women, demons and children as victims. Many of the stories involved bodiless spirits and warnings against improper burials. There wasn't much that sounded like the movies I have seen, only very few: Hebrew Estrie and the Polish Upier, who were even preoccupied with drinking blood.

Only three entries really caught my attention: the Romanian Varcolaci, a powerful undead being who could appear as beautiful, pale skinned human, the Slovak Nelapsi, a creature so strong and fast it could massacre and entire village in an single hour after midnight, and one other, the _Stregoni benefici._

About this last there was only one brief sentence.

_Stregoni benefici: an Italian vampire, said to be on the side of goodness and mortal enemy of all evil vampires. _

It was a relief, that one small entry, the one myth out of hundreds who claimed the existences of good vampires.

Overall, though, there was little that coincided with Jacob's stories or my own observations. I'd made a little catalogue in my mind as I'd read and carefully compared it with each myth. Speed, strength, beauty, pale skin, eyes that shift color; and then Leah's criteria: blood drinkers, enemies of the werewolf, cold skinned, and immortal. There were very few myths that matched each factor.

And then another problem, one that I'd remember from a small number of scary movies that I'd seen and was backed up by today's reading—vampires couldn't come out in the daytime; the sun would burn them to a cinder. They slept in coffins all day and only came out at night.

Aggravated, I slammed my laptop closed. Through my irritation, I felt overwhelming embarrassment. It was all so stupid—I was sitting in a kitchen researching vampires. What was wrong with me? I decided that most of the blame belonged on the doorstep of the town of Forks. I had to get out of the house, but there was nowhere I wanted to go that didn't involve a three-day drive. I pulled on my boots anyway, unclear where I was headed, and went downstairs. I shrugged into my raincoat without checking the weather and stomped out the door.

It was overcast, but not raining yet. I ignored my truck and started east on foot, angling across our yard toward the ever-encroaching forest. It didn't take long for the house and the road came out of my sight, for only the sound to be the squish of the damp earth underneath my feet and the sudden cries of jays.

There was a thin ribbon of a trail that led through the forest here, or I wouldn't risk wandering on my own like this. My sense of direction was hopeless; I could get lost in much less helpful surroundings. The trail wound deeper and deeper in the forest, mostly east as far as I could tell. It snaked around the Sitka spruces and the hemlocks, the yews and the maples. I only vaguely knew the names of the trees around me, and all I knew was due to my Uncle pointing them out to me through his car window the day we first came here. There were many I didn't know, and the others I couldn't be sure about because they were so covered in green parasites.

I followed the trail as long as my anger at myself pushed me forward. As that started to ebb, I slowed. A few drops of moisture trickled down from the canopy above me, but I couldn't be certain if it was beginning to rain, or if it was pools left over from yesterdays shower, held high in the leaves above me, slowly dripping their way back to the earth. A recently fallen tree—I knew it was recent because it wasn't completely covered in moss—rested against the trunk of one of her sisters, creating a sheltered little bench just a few safe feet off the trail. I stepped over the ferns and sat down and leaned my hooded head back against the living tree.

This was the wrong place for me to come. I should have known but where else was there to go? Now that there was no longer the sound of my soggy footsteps, the silence was piercing. The birds were quiet too, the drops increasing in frequency, so it must be raining above. The ferns now stood up to my neck now that I was seated and I knew someone could walk by on the path, three feet away, and barely see me.

Here in the trees if was much easier to believe the absurdities that embarrassed me indoors. Nothing had changed in this forest for thousands of years, and all the myths and legends of a hundred different lands seemed much more likely in this green haze than they had in my clear-cut bedroom.

I forced myself to focus on the two most vital questions I had to answer, but did so unwillingly.

First, I had to decide if it was possible that what Leah had said about the Cullens could be true…Immediately my mind responded with a resounding negative. It was silly and morbid to entertain such ridiculous notions. But what, then?—I asked myself. There was no rational explanation for how I was alive at this moment, I listed again in my head the things I had observed myself: the impossible speed and strength, the eye color shifting from black to gold and back again, the inhuman beauty, the pale frigid skin. And more small things that registered slowly—how they never seemed to eat, the disturbing grace with which they moved. And the way _she _sometimes spoke, with unfamiliar cadences and phrases that better fit the style of a turn-of –the-century novel than that of a twenty-first-century classroom. She hadn't said no to the beach, until she heard which one it was. She seemed to know what was going to happen before it did. She had told me it was an adrenaline rush that had helped her stop the van and get over to me so fast.

Could the Cullens be vampires?

Well, they were something. Something other than humanity, whether it be Jacob's cold ones or my own superhuman theory, Alice Cullen was not…human. She was something more.

So then—maybe. That would have to be my answer for now.

And then the most important question of all. What was I going to do if it was all true?

_If_ Alice was a vampire—I could hardly make myself think the words—then what should I do? Involving someone else was definitely out. I couldn't even believe myself; anyone I told would have me committed. Only two options seemed practical. The first was to avoid her as much as possible. Cancel our plans, anything. To pretend there was an impenetrably thick glass wall between us in the one class where we were forced together. To tell her to leave me alone—and mean it. I was gripped by a sudden agony of despair as I considered that alternative. My mind rejected the pain, quickly skipping to the next option.

I could do nothing different. After all, if she was something…sinister, she had done nothing to hurt me so far. In fact if it wasn't for her I would be a dent in Tyler's van right now. I closed my eyes as my head spun around in answerless circles. They all came to that same ridiculous conclusion, that Alice was a vampire.

_**How did you like it? Also thanks for all the reviews and favorites. I have been getting a lot of emails saying that so and so had favored this story. I actually hadn't have that much favored and story alerts to ANY of my other stories. Honestly I didn't think this would be "famous" at all =p. So thanks again and like always please review!! BTW=I would like reviews more than favorites or story alerts…sorry for being greedy but I love to read what you guys think!!**_


	7. Noteee

_**Readers,**_

_**Sorry I am not updating as frequently as I used to…but hey my last full week of school is filled with finals and I really need to study! I am thinking of finally updating on the first week of my summer vacation, BUT-I had yet another story idea, and I really want to write it. Also Hour of the Hybrids is down for good. I can't find any other way to continue it. When I update the first chapter of my new story I will start fixing requests that I got-BTW they are very good requests-and hopefully have them all updated by first week of summer vacation.**_

_**Please note, that if you have read the first chapters of this story, you need to look back when it is updated! Things are changing and they are very important to the future of the story! Please do NOT write reviews about how the newest updates don't go along with the beginning chapters because this is a warning! **_

_**People I would like to thank for the fantastic requests to make this story better are: **_

_**Image Idea**_

_**JacobLeah**_

_**Caww**_

_**And lastly—vazy**_

_**Thanks again and your requests are going to be updated for sure. **_

_**Wow, ok people I checked my email and I had 35 messages from saying that half of those people story alerted Dawning and favored it. And the other half reviews. I was like Soooo happy! Thank you all for that and I hope the new updates and fixes will continue your interest.**_


	8. Confessions

_**(My past, is a story you don't want to read at night-Alice) Ok here it is! Sorry to keep you all waiting!! **_

_Previously:_

_After all, if she was something…sinister, she had done nothing to hurt me so far. In fact if it wasn't for her I would be a dent in Tyler's van right now. I closed my eyes as my head spun around in answerless circles. They all came to that same ridiculous conclusion, that Alice was a vampire…_

_***_

The forecast said it was supposed to be sunny by midday-probably sometime after school, and I was relieved that I could finally suck in some Vitamin D. Maybe Alice wouldn't come to school today…what was I thinking?! This whole myth thing was driving me crazy, and I couldn't focus on busy roads in front of me. I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head, and parked my car in the lots. I looked over to where the Cullens usually parked-and sure enough the Cullens, including Alice, standing by their overly expensive dashing cars. Like always, Alice took my breath away, she was wearing a pink and black hoodie and normal ripped jeans **(Yeah I know that's not really an Alice style but yea…)**. I was caught out of my trance of staring when Mike chucked a piece of candy at my head. I blinked a couple times and glared over to him. He raised his shoulders and his eyes gave me the glare to quit staring at them.

I walked to my first period class disgusted with myself. I was making up ridiculous theories of these people. But I was absolutely positive that they weren't _human_. Like always the first 5 periods went by disturbingly slow. Finally at lunch I walked over to the salad bar to get my lunch, suddenly Alice was beside me, picking an apple out of the basket. "Jasper." She said quietly and looked my way. I looked up, and I immediately felt disappointed when I saw her eyes. They weren't the same golden brown I loved-this time they were jet black again.

"Hello Alice," I greeted back. She looked down again and grabbed a water bottle then looked up at me, opening her mouth slightly like she was going to say something, but quickly closed it again. Finally she said something.

"Would you like to sit with me again today?" she asked, her voice not chiming as it usually does-something was wrong.

"Absolutely," I accepted and she led me to a small table for two, far away from her family. Mike, and Eric shot me glances and Jessica just stared at me-like in a daze. I raised my eyebrows at them and focused back on Alice who was sitting on the other side of the table looking at her food with no interest. I sat down and began playing with my food. She chuckled.

"What?" I asked her confused but smiled to her that beautiful tinkling laugh again.

"No questions today?" she said matter-of-factly but in a questioning form. Oh, I haven't thought of that. But the only questions I haven't asked already included all my ridiculous theories; so instead, I shook my head and took a mouth full of salad. She didn't look surprised, but instead she looked at her watch and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked suddenly, not even thinking before I said it. This caught her off guard.

"No. Well actually yes." She admitted, looking up at me thoughtfully. I furrowed my brow and watched her as she stirred her fork around her untouched salad.

"What is it? You can tell me." I said fighting the urge to reach out and place a hand on her cheek.

"Oh, nothing...that I could tell you anyways." She said and returned to her cheery self. "You remember the place I should you after school a couple days ago?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, how can I not, it was the bes…" I stopped mid-sentence realizing what I was about to say: _it was the best day of my life, because I was with you. _She laughed.

"Well, how bout we go there after school. You know, get some sun." she said smiling. Of course I would go! Why wouldn't I want to go with her? My theories were far from wrong then…

"Of course," I replied. She smiled and then the bell rang.

The rest of the school day was going by slower than before. It might have been my impatience for after school but I doubted it. I actually fell asleep in my tech class, and received a 15 minute long lecture. After that I practically pushed some kid Brain on the floor to get him out of my way to get to my locker-and of course he caught up with me. "What the hell is your problem man!?" he said pushing me into my locker door. I turned around and glared at him, stupid reason to get mad.

"I'm meeting someone. And I'm kind of in a rush right now." I said. He pushed me again. Note one-don't push Brian. But I defended myself.

I grabbed his shirt and hauled him into the hallway. A crowd of students were looking our way when he got off the floor and charged at me. I grabbed his shirt again and started punching him right in the gut. He pushed me off of him and punched me straight in the gut. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and kneed me in the same area where he had just punched. I shrugged the guy off and grabbed his leg, making him fall to the floor. I hauled myself to the floor along with him and punched him numerous times in the face. Another guy came over and pushed me roughly off so I was on the floor.

I was fully aware of the Cullens watching me **(Ok so if you are wondering why the Cullens are at school when it is supposed to be sunny-it's not sunny yet! It is supposed to get sunny later on. You will understand when you read the rest!) **Emmett, the big one if I was correct, was cheering with a huge grin on his face. I recovered myself and punched the guy in the face two more times until he was on the floor, his nose slightly disoriented and swollen, surprisingly no blood. I kicked him and then leaned against a locker, a teacher called from the distance-not one I was familiar with.

Unaware of Brian recovering, I soon received a kick where the sun doesn't shine (hope you guys know where) I kneeled down and bent over so I was facing the white tiled floor. Oh no I thought, teachers! I looked through the corner of my eye when I saw Alice distracting a young male teacher who was rushing towards us. She winked at me and I got up with my legs wobbling a little and ran, pushing everybody out of my way. Students yelled when they saw me, some cheering for me and the others cursing me off. I didn't care and kept running finally reaching the school exit. Outside, the warm winds hit on me, though it was still cloudy as usual. I ignored the pain in between my legs and ran towards where Alice was supposed to meet me. Hopefully she had gotten just the two boys in trouble and let the teacher forget about me completely…

Finally, after which seemed like hours of running, I reached the little meadow in the woods. I kneeled down on my knees again and tried to catch my breath. I usually wouldn't be this tired if I wasn't in pain. I shook my head, got up again and went to that little pond under a shady tree, took off my sneakers and laid my feet in it. Leaning in I got a hand full of water and splashed it on my face. A twig cracked behind me, I shot my head back and Alice was leaning against a near tree with her hood up. I smiled. "Hello. Um, thanks for distracting that teacher…back there. Even though I'll..." I said but she interrupted

"You're welcome, and you won't get in trouble. He just saw the other two." She said walking towards me. She sat down next to me and looked me in the eyes, the corners of her mouth twitched up. I smiled larger this time. "Are you alright?" she asked. I blinked.

"Yeah, of course, that was really nothing." I said with a dark chuckle-trying to impress her a little. She chuckled lightly and looked up at the sky. Underneath the shady tree the sun was coming through the clouds. I looked at her.

"I'm happy there will be sun today. I haven't seen the sun in who knows how long." I said with a deep breath, still grinning. She looked back down and sighed. A thought occurred-what if I just told her my theories? "I-I know what you are Alice." I said. She looked at me blankly.

"What." She said willing for me to go on. I paused, not sure if it was the right approach. "What." She said impatiently when I still didn't answer.

"Vampire," I said in a breath. She didn't respond for a minute. She looked down, and then stood up. I followed her actions.

"Ask me the most basic question you can have, what do we eat?" she said firmly. I stopped breathing. It was true-the legends, everything I researched. Blood…they drink blood.

"I trust you Alice. You saved me, you are the nicest…_person_ I've met out of this whole school." I reassured her, though a little unsure now knowing her deepest secret. Alice stepped further into the shade looking up through the trees and at the now appearing sun.

"You now know how I saved you Jasper. I have the second best record in the family-I never tasted human blood; I did murder once, but, if blood spills I could easily control the resist. Jasper, you must understand…most of my family isn't like me, they can't resist the smell. It would just be best if you stayed away." She explained and pulled the hoodie swiftly over her head. Revealing a black spaghetti strap.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she stared walking towards a sunlit area. Wouldn't she burn? Or was that just a myth…I wasn't sure anymore. I took a step toward her, my eyes alight with curiosity. Her eyes were wary, reluctant. I beckoned my hand, taking another step to her.

She held up her hand in warning and took a deep breath. Then she stepped out of the shade into the bright glow of the midday sun.

_**HA so I lied in my earlier letter…I reliesed that I really did have time and just finished the "7**__**th**__**" chapter. Hopefully I will have more time to write the next one! Please review!!!!!**_


	9. Secrets

_**Wow. Honestly I didn't think I would be able to post this one so fast with finals coming up and all. Ha but I'm a good studier and I memorized most of the stuff I learned…I guess you don't really care so go ahead and read!!**_

Alice in the sunlight was shocking. I just couldn't get used to it, even though I'm always staring at her every day. Her skin, white, literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny little diamonds were embedded in the surface. She stood perfectly still in the sunlit area, not breathing either. Her glistening, pale lavender eye lids were shut tightly, though a perfect statue, carved in some unknown stone, smooth like a marble, glittering like crystal.

I enjoyed the sun, too, though the air wasn't quite dry enough for my taste. The wind was gentle; I tangled my blonde curls and ruffled the grass that swayed around the area. The meadow, so spectacular to me the first time we have been here, paled next to her magnificence. Hesitantly, even now, she would appear like a mirage, too beautiful to be real…hesitantly she laid a hand out opening her eyes, and I instinctively grabbed it gently, stroking it with my other. I marveled against the perfect texture, satin smooth, but ice cold. When I looked down at her shimmering face, she was watching me with a small smile forming against her soft pink lips. "You're beautiful…"I complemented.

Her smile grew wider; her teeth flashed in the sun.

I inched closer, stretched out, the back of my hand caressing her cheek, my other tracing the contours of her forearm with my finger tips. "Do you mind?" I asked, noticing that she had closed her eyes again.

"Not at all, you can't imagine how that feels." She said and sighed, without opening her eyes. I fought the urge to bring this beautiful creature into my lap and never let go.

I lifted her hand, turning it this way and that as I watched the sun glitter in her palm. I brought it closer to my face to see the hidden facets in her skin. In a movement so fast I might have missed it if I had blinked; she was an inch away, looking up at me and putting a hand on my cheek. It felt like ice was resting slightly on my cheek, but it felt good. I should have flinched away from the cold texture, but I didn't.

She smelled so sweet, delicious, like flowers almost. I inhaled as much as I could and inched a little closer. She backed up a little; obviously uncomfortable with the position we were in. But then Alice's tiny hand grabbed mine and brought us back to the shade. She sank gracefully to the ground and sat on her legs, her eyes never leaving mine. I needed to ask something…but I just couldn't speak at the moment. That short time of us being so close had seemed like an eternity, or at least a good twenty minutes. I was debating to ask all about her, but I wasn't sure if now was the right time. She sighed. "I guess you would like to know more about me." How in the world did she know? Or maybe it was just a lucky guess…

"Y-yes, I-I mean if you don't mind." I stuttered making a fool out of myself. I wasn't like that around girls…but I guess knowing Alice Cullens big secret changed things…and the fact that I was practically dying to call her mine. She frowned and shot up in a blink of an eye.

"I guess I'm the world's biggest predator aren't I? Everything about me invites you in…my face, my voice, even my _smell_." Unexpectedly she was about twenty feet away on a tree branch, crouching down in a sitting position. "You wouldn't be able to outrun me." She laughed bitterly. The sudden change of emotion caught my attention. My eyes grew as wide as saucers. She reached up with one hand and, with a deafening crack, effortlessly ripped a two-foot-thick branch from the humongous tree. She balanced it in that hand for a moment, and then threw it with blinding speed. It shattered against a further tree, which shook and trembled against the force.

She was in front of me again, which made me jumped back a little. She stood two feet away from me, still as stone.

"As if you could fight me off…" she said gently.

I stood without moving, surely my eyes grew wider than before if that was even possible. And I thought I was strong…I hadn't seen her, less human, or more beautiful. Her lovely, and attractive eyes seemed to grow wide with excitement that I was accepting who she was, but then as the seconds passed, they dimmed with disappointment. "Don't be startled." She said, her hand cupping my cheek. "I promise…I can control myself. I would never hurt you Jazzy." She reassured me. I smiled. "Please forgive me for the sudden outburst." She apologized.

"You will always be forgiven Alice…I don't care what you are…" I reassured her, grasping her stone hard, hand, and stroked it with two fingers. At that she smiled, I hadn't noticed before but, her teeth were slightly pointed, but perfect.

"So, where were we before I behaved so rudely?" she asked, in the gentle cadences of an earlier century.

"I honestly can't remember." I admitted, grinning crookedly, my eyes locked with hers.

She smiled, but her face ashamed. "I think I was about to answer your questions…"

"Oh, right…wait. I didn't ask any questions…" I said confused. The seconds ticked by.

"You were debating on whether you should or not…" she said matter-of-factly. I opened my mouth to protest but her cold tiny hand covered it to silence me. "Before you protest, I hadn't shown my full self. Jasper…I _see_ things." She said. I was even more confused than before. She released her hand and brought it to my heart. I took a deep breath, inhaling her scent again.

"As in ghosts, spirits? Demons?" I asked bewildered. Her chime-like laughter rung out and she covered her mouth with her left hand, as if to hold back another laugh. What was so funny? "Well?" I asked.

"Silly Jasper…but no. The future," my eyes widened when I received the sudden news. She sat down, patting the grass beside her, beckoning me to sit with her. Of course I did, I sat with my legs cress-crossed like in first grade and kinder garden. She scooted around to be face to face with me…our eyes locked.

"Could you, if you don't mind-tell me things about you...?" I asked slowly, as the sun began to set. She grinned.

"My past is a story you wouldn't like to hear at night…" she began "But I guess I could tell you some details if you would like-because I can only remember some things, important things..." She sighed and I nodded urging her to continue. "I was born in the year of 1904 in Biloxi Mississippi, turned into a vampire in the year of 1918 at the age 17. But that's not it…when I was 4 I received my first vision of the future, and my parents immediately thought I was possessed. They waited until I was 15 to commit me to the Asylum for my visions. I was put in the room…" she started and seemed to think for a little while.

"Room 666 if I could remember correctly. It was dark let me tell you, and I received pills, and shock treatment to take away the visions. Obviously it didn't work, and well a new doctor came, I'm not sure what his name was but he was stunningly beautiful, shiny brown hair, pale, and cold and had blood red eyes. He had been able to stop the overdose of the pills, but wasn't able to stop the shook treatments. I don't remember how it felt, because I'm guessing I always blanked out. As my final year of my human life came, the doctor had fallen in love with me, and I had done the same. He had told me that he was a vampire but I didn't care. Until I had a vision of him biting me..." She said putting her hand to her collarbone. I hadn't looked there, and there was a crescent shaped pale scar there.

"I was being hunted by an unknown vampire, I don't know what he looked like, it was always to dark for me to see. But the doctor had saved me, he took me away from the Asylum and towards the woods…When the other vampire found us, the doctor had bitten me to save my life. The other vampire killed him in vengeance…"

I was shocked…why would her own parents commit her to…whatever it was…? I waited for her to go on.

"When I woke up, I didn't remember much of my younger years, believe it or not, I didn't even remember my name, I wouldn't have if I hadn't looked at the metal bracelet that had it on there. Yeah I remember my first vision, but not my birth, all I remembered was the year. I was shocked when I found out how clear everything was, how bright, and I saw almost everything I couldn't see when I was human. I was even scared of myself when I moved and how strong I was, especially when I was in the sun.

I was startled by the burning inferno in my throat and the hunger in the pit of my stomach, I smelt fresh blood and I darted at it. It was three deer, who were grazing. I killed them all but I still wasn't satisfied. So I killed a couple more. I had a vision of Carlisle and his family, and searched out to find them. I found them about 1923, in Alaska." She finished, now waiting for my questions. I had so much, what happened to your parents? What is it like having visions? Did everyone except you at first? What made you drink animals? She laughed, as she must've seen what I was going to ask.

"Just ask," she stated, smiling.

"Okay, um what ever happened to your parents?" I asked. Her smile faded a little.

She toke a deep breath, "Well, I soon found them when they were about 56 or something, I wasn't sure. But I was deep on revenge, so I murdered them, one in front of the other; careful not to spill their blood. My mother was startled to see me, and screamed when I appeared in her bedroom window. My father had gotten a gun but it bounced right off my skin. I smiled at them, 'I wouldn't have done that, father.' I stalked.

'How did you get here?' he asked and I laughed at him. While my mother was hiding in the corner of the bedroom I walked gracefully over to my father, kissed him on the cheek and broke his neck, while I crushed every other bone in his body. I did the same to my mother. I noticed they had another little girl Cynthia, I didn't kill her of course, because she didn't do anything to me, and she looked innocent…so I just walked out of the house and carried on from there…" she explained, and looked down when she saw my expression.

"Sorry if I had gotten out of hand. You could've stopped me." She apologized.

"No, no I wasn't scared! Just shocked that's all. I wouldn't—can't picture you a murderer." I said. Her smile grew back and she cupped my cheek again, and hesitantly drew her face closer.

"How about Bella and Edward?" I asked, willing to learn more.

"Well, Edward was born in the same year as I was, in Chicago; 1901, and turned 1918. Carlisle had found him dying in a hospital, from the Spanish influenza, and changed him. He was the first in Carlisle's family, and they considered themselves as vegetarians. Though Carlisle found my mother figure, Esme soon after; she fell off a cliff. They brought her to the hospital morgue, though somehow her heart was still beating." She explained.

"So you must be dying to become…well one of you?" I asked.

"No that's just Carlisle. He would never do that to someone who had another choice." The respect in her voice was profound whenever she spoke of her father figure. "It's easier he says, though, if the blood is week." She said, looking up into the sky. I didn't know we had been her for about a couple hours, the sky was now darkening.

"Oh, and Bella?" I continued curiously.

"Bella was attacked by another vampire, and Edward had found her, and accepted her as his mate. But that was after Rosalie and Emmett came to the family." She said. "Edward and Bella have special gifts above the norm of our kind, like me." She stated smiling.

"So they could see the future too?"

She chuckled, "no, only I can. Edward, he can read peoples thoughts. And Bella, she could shield people mentally, like if she had shielded you then Edward wouldn't be able to read your mind, and you would be protected from harm." She said dryly. This explained so much…and Edward had heard the thoughts that I have thought about him. I decided to move on to Emmett and Rosalie. But before I could ask Alice was staring at something far away, her eyes blackened and it was like she wasn't there anymore.

"Alice? Alice!" I called. She blinked and looked at me. "What happened?!" I asked panicking.

"Nothing, just having a vision. You wanted to know about Rose and Em." She explained. My eyes widened, I must've made a fool out of myself-again... "Well, Rose came in from Carlisle a couple years after Esme. Carlisle hoped that she would become to Edward what Esme was to him—he was careful with his thought around him." She rolled her eyes then smiled my favorite smile again. "I was told that Rose was out hunting somewhere in Appalachia and found a bear about to finish of Emmett. She carried him back to Carlisle and he was turned. I always wondered why she didn't do it herself…but her and Emmett have become something alright." She finished. We both chuckled, I understood what she meant.

"Hmm…"I said "How does your visions work?" I asked

"I see things that may happen, things that are coming. But it's very subjective. The future isn't set in stone, things can change. Like I said, I have seen the Cullens in my earlier years. I'm most sensitive to non-humans. I always see, for example; when another group of our kind is coming near. And any threat they may pose." She explained smiling. Obviously she liked having visions. Like she relied on them, and without them, she wouldn't be who she is now. "Without them, I think I would've became a total savage. At least, that's what Ed had told me…" she said. I smiled, but I wasn't satisfied. I wanted to hold her, to call her mine, to love her every minute of the day and know that she loves me back.

"So you saw that the car was going to crash huh?" I asked, but I already knew the answer-it was obvious. She nodded, and in one swift movement she was embracing me lightly. Her head leaned against my chest where my heart was. Shocked, but almost instinctively I put my arms around her stone body, though it felt very comforting. I rested my face in her short spiky hair and breathed in as much as possible.

"You have no idea how I feel right now…" she whispered. I smiled and we parted.

"I think I have a pretty good idea…" I started, but then my stomach growled loudly. I hadn't even noticed that I was hungry.

"I'm sorry for keeping you from dinner." She apologized. I smiled widely.

"It's no problem actually." I said

"It's getting late anyway. We both better get home, Esme would get mad if I'm not back by "dinner" and Anne is getting impatient." She stated and we both stood up.

"Wait, dinner?" I asked, I thought she didn't eat.

"Yeah, I'm going hunting with Edward and Esme. So I wouldn't be thirsty for tomorrow…"Alice said as we started walking towards the empty parking lot. My car and couple teachers were the only ones there. Alice's car wasn't.

"Well, do you need a ride?" I asked while we stopped at my Volvo. She puckered her lips and shook her head

"Running is faster sorry," she said with a tiny smile. I nodded, disappointed "See you soon!" I leaned in to hug her. But I was alone.

"Alice!" I hissed.

I heard a ghostly chuckle, then nothing else. Evil little pixie.

***

I walked through my front door, Anne was sitting at the kitchen table, I checked my watch: _11:10 PM_ oops. Anna didn't look that angry, just relieved. "Where were you?" she asked. I panicked, what was I going to say? _Oh mom, I was just with Alice Cullen, oh did I mention that she's a vampire? _She would think I'm either crazy, or she would believe me and call the police. No it would be neither; I wouldn't dare tell the Cullen's secret.

"Out with a friend," I answered simply and walked over to the fridge. Inside I found some leftover lasagna and stuffed it in the microwave. I leaned against the counter and waited for Anne to answer.

"May I ask who?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice Cullen," I whispered. I looked at Anne, she was smiling a little.

"You weren't smoking, drinking were you? You were safe right!!" she practically yelled. _Wow_ I thought as I took a deep breath and tried to hold back my laughter. But that didn't work and I nearly wacked myself in the head from laughing so hard. But apparently, Anne was serious.

"Jasper Jonathon Whitlock this is not funny, I was being serious." She scolded as I took a bite out of the overly hot lasagna. I nodded.

"Yes A-Mom you don't need to worry. We were just talking in the woods, nothing serious but a hug." I said. "Oh wait if I hugged her then I touched her…hmm maybe you should ground me in my room forever." I said sarcastically.

"If you keep that up I might as well." She bit back. "When you're finished, wash the table and shut off all the lights, I'm going to sleep." She said calmly. But I could feel that she wasn't completely satisfied. Why would she be worried about me being _safe_? I shrugged to myself and finished my lasagna in less than three minutes. I cleaned everything up and shut off all the lights. I slumped upstairs tiredly, and changed into my boxers. After brushing my teeth, I laid down on my bed looking up at the ceiling, watching the fans wooden panels swirl around in endless circles.

So if Alice was a vampire…would everything be the same again? I shrugged to myself and continued to star at the ceiling.


	10. Acceptence and Love

_**Alright so after a long break of not updating (sorry about that), I finally got the chapter up that was the hardest to write. Again sorry about not updating, I have vacation coming up in 17 days-going to the Caribbean, and my mom is letting me bring a friend along, so I spent the whole week hanging with friends and deciding who I should pick-which was very tough-so I had my mind set on a few things. Oh and one more thing-I don't have my document for the first chapter so I can't fix it, keep in mind that Noah (Jasper's brother) is now age 9. Okay I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

I WOKE WITH A START; Noah was jumping on my bed. I sat up and pushed him off roughly. "What do you think you're doing in here you little twerp?!" I screamed at him and threw my legs over the edge of my bed. I told him when we first moved in that he was not a loud to be in my room or else I would kill him. He was only a loud when I invited him in which is=never. He laughed like a little girl.

"Ma told me to wake you up. It's after 12." He exclaimed and left the room. My head spun to my digital clock on the desk next to my bed, why wasn't I in school? I yawned and got sweats on-didn't bother to put a shirt on-and let my hair fall flat against my forehead, covering my eyebrows-not bothering to curl it like usual. After I brushed my teeth, I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Anne was waiting at the table with the morning paper in her hand, and Noah was watching his stupid cartoons like always. I slumped over to the fridge; got the carton of milk out, and drank right from it, not bothering to get a cup, and ignoring the disgusted looks coming from Anne as she watched. I cleared my throat.

"So, mom, is school canceled or somthin'?" I asked, my southern accent slipping out a little bit. She handed me the paper and nodded.

"You made the front page." She said-obviously was referring to the car accident a couple days ago. I turned to the front and started to read:

**CAR ACCIDENT AT FORKS HIGHSCHOOL BRINGS THREE STUDENTS TO HOSPITAL-On the day of April 13****th**** a sliding van almost collided to two students standing in the parking lot. Teacher tells the details. "Well, the parking lot was filled with black ice from the rain. So when Tyler backed up, he lost control of the van." He says. He also confirms that the students Jasper Whitlock and Alice Cullen slid out of the way with minor injuries. "I didn't even know what was going on before I started to spin out of control!" Tyler says after he was pushed away to the hospital. Unfortunately Tyler had injuries from the impact of the two cars-his van door was also destroyed and was taken away to be repaired. Hopefully future accidents will be prevented. **

**SCHOOL CLOSED! Forks schools will be closed, as we are expecting dangerous thunderstorms and high risk of flooding. May flooding occur, school will be closed for the time being. **

As I finished reading a loud crack of thunder filled the air. I sighed, this was no Houston, and hopefully Alice's family weren't mad at her-but I doubt it, they looked pretty mad when I spotted them. I looked over to Anne, handed her the paper. "Wow, I'm famous." I said sarcastically. She shrugged it off, and continued to read the paper. I sat down on the couch and snatched to remote out of Noah's hand.

"Hey!" Noah shouted over yet another boom of thunder. I smirked as I started to flip through the storm of channels.

"Hey! Shut up." I replied and threw a pillow at his head. He pouted and sat back in the chair, knowing that he would never win the little fight. I rolled my eyes at him and continued flipping. While I was flipping through channels and one with a cartoon came up, he would yell at me to keep it on, of course I always made fun of him and changed the channel. People would call it rude, but I call it: normal life with an annoying little brother.

After finding no channel to stay on, I walked over to the chair and held the remote above his head. "Want it?" he nodded and reached up, but I only brought it higher. "Reach for it then." I simply stated and he continued to stretch his arms up for it. After a while he stood up and started to jump, UN aware of the rocking chair underneath him. I laughed and walked away with the remote, stuffing it in my pocket.

_THUD_

I turned around to see little Noah face first on the floor. I stared at him for a minute before busting up laughing. Anne scolded me before going to go see if he was okay. I walked up to my room, grabbed my laptop off my desk and headed downstairs. "Jasper, I'm going to work, watch Noah please? And no fighting!" I let out a frustrated groan and nodded. Great now I had to watch the little twerp all day. When I heard the soft click of the door I walked into the living room, set my laptop on the ground next to the chair and glared at Noah.

"Go on, get to bed." I said. He looked up at me like I was crazy.

"But it's only 2 o clock." He said. I drew in a breath of frustration and picked him up but the armpits. I dragged him off the chair and placed him on his bed. I turned off all the lights, knowing he was scared of the dark, and shut the door. How I wished I had a little sister? One like my little cousin, Sarah, she was a handful when I babysat her, but she wasn't a pain like the twerp upstairs. I sighed when I heard his little voice from his room, and trudged downstairs to my laptop. The last thing I want is to have him ruin my day off. "JASPER!?!!?" he screamed, just as I sat down. I cursed under my breath before going up to his room.

"WHAT!" I screamed back. He looked at me for a minute.

"Can I go to friends?" he asked. Amazing, this kid was a little mature when he was calm.

"Who?"

"Taylor." He said. I nodded and took his jacket from his dresser and tossed it to him. He smiled at me and put on his tiny leather jacket.

"Meet me downstairs." I said and left him to put on his shoes. I was never good with kids, only Sarah.

*******************

After driving Noah to his friends, I spent an hour listening to music and talking to friends. A part of me though, longed to call Alice and invite her over. I thought about it; maybe I should, to get comfortable around her more, but maybe I shouldn't because maybe she wasn't ready…I went through those thoughts over and over again, until finally the doorbell rang. I dragged myself up from the comfort of the chair and opened the door. I didn't expect Alice to be there, and she looked a little bit annoyed. "Alice! Um, come on in." I said. She flashed a small smile before placing herself on the counter and turning to me. I leaned on the kitchen table facing her. "Is somthin the matter?" I asked after a while. She looked skeptical, but finally answered.

"No, everything is fine. You know, you could've just invited me over." She said. How'd she know…? Oh right, physic-so that means that she saw my decisions that I was making, over and over again. That's why she looked a little annoyed-it must've bothered her.

"I'm sorry ma'am." I said; my southern accent coming out again. She giggled, and her lips stretched to a large smile. "Well, what do we have planned for today?" I asked. She puckered her lips and her eyes glazed over-I not to panic this time and make a fool out of myself again. After a while she returned to the present.

"Well, there was something that I wanted to try." She said, hopping off of the counter and towards me. I straightened up and looked down at her questioningly. She stood on her toes so our faces were at the same height. Slowly she drew her face closer-I brought my face a little closer. "Be good." She lectured, and pressed her cold soft lips to mine gently. I responded to the kiss eagerly and let my hands fall to her waist, and she moved her tiny arms around my neck; our lips parted. After what seemed like forever, but was only a 5 seconds she leaned back smiling. I smiled back at her.

"Ha, I kissed a vampire, who gets to say that?" I joked. She laughed a little before sighing.

"That was, amazing." She commented and jumped back on the counter swiftly. My smile grew, not replying, but continued to stare at her. "What would you like to do now Jazz?" she asked curiously. Like she didn't know-I wanted to kiss her again and again, to hold her, and call her mine... She cleared her throat, interrupting my thoughts. "I technically am yours Jazz. Well now anyway." She said. I laughed slightly, so she must've seen all the things I was just imagining. Well if I gave her any gift, it would be extremely difficult to surprise her.

"I'm glad then." I replied. She smiled again. "Hmm, I have no idea what we could do." I told her after a while. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again. Then finally she suggested:

"My house," I raised my eyebrows. Was I really ready to meet her 'parents'? I gulped.

"Uh, they probably wouldn't like me." I said. She laughed.

"Are you kidding me? You're worried that they won't accept you, not that you'll be in a house full of vampires **(A/N-I had to add that sorry! LOL)**? Esme will love you, and you already met Carlisle-he likes you." She said, shaking her head, but smiling all the same. I chuckled.

"I bet the others hate me though." I said quietly. She pressed her lips into a tight line.

"Well, Rose and Emmett…um." She said uncomfortably.

"Okay then, let me get dressed first…" I said looking down at my bare torso. She nodded, eyeing me the whole time I _ran_ upstairs. I made my way to my room quickly and searched my drawers for something presentable. Finally I found a blue button downed shirt, with elbow long sleeves and cuffs, and black jeans. I fixed my collar and moved to the bathroom to curl my hair like I usually kept it.

"Keeping it flat would be fine to you know!" Alice called from downstairs, followed by a small giggle. I decided to keep it that way, and I brushed my teeth again. After I was finished I ran downstairs to the door put my black boots on and slipped on my leather jacket. Alice met up with me by the door and linked her arm through mine. The driveway was empty-except for my car-and I looked at her questioningly.

"Where's your car? How did you get here?" I asked. Surely she couldn't have walked in this rain. She giggled again.

"I ran silly. It's faster, and Rose is fixing my car. Broke down last night." She explained. I nodded once.

"So how are we going to get there? We could use my car." I suggested. She shook her head.

"Running is faster." She told me, and picked me up **(A/N-okay yeah I know it's a little weird, but I don't care, LOL. Anyway, I wasn't sure how she would pick him up so I just didn't put it.) **"Better hold on." She said, and she started running towards the forest. Everything was flying by so fast it was a blur to me, and I thought we were going to run into a tree or something. Unexpectedly, she leaped over a huge bolder gracefully, barely holding on to me. I closed my eyes, getting nauseous of the flying trees around me, and suddenly she stopped. I opened my eyes and there stood a huge mansion-it must've taken us a good 3 seconds to get here, and I noticed that we were way out of Forks. She set me down on my feet and looked at me. "This is it." She said, and linked her arm through mine. We stood there for a while; she knew I wanted to get a better look at the house before anything.

The gloom of the forest didn't relent, though, for there were six cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story. I didn't know what I expected, but it definitely wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories high, rectangular and probably proportional. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. There was no car in sight, and I could hear the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest.

"Wow." I said.

"You like it?" She smiled.

"It's…wow."

She chuckled. "Ready?" she asked.

"Not really." I said, she chuckled again; I tried to laugh but meeting your girlfriend's parents had to be the toughest thing to do-especially if they're vampires. I ran a hand through my hair, thinking it looked like a pigs sty.

"You look fine" she reassured me, and grabbed my hand without thinking. Her cold touch almost made me flinch, but I kept still. We walked through the deep shade up to the porch. She opened the door, and let me go in first. I quietly thanked her and took a look on the inside.

_**Okay, sorry it had to end on that note. I had 5 pages more, and it was going to be really long, so I just separated them into two chapters. Okay, I hoped you liked it! Please review!!! I love to read what you guys have to say!!**_


	11. The Cullens

_**Kay, this chapter was really easy to write-first off, half of it was supposed to be in chapter 10, and secondly, it just was easy, lol. Okay go on and read!!!**_

The inside was more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. This must've originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed to make a wider space on the first floor. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and all the thick carpets were all various shades of white.

Waiting to greet us, standing just right to the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a grand piano, were Alice's parents.

I had seen Dr. Cullen before, of course, yet I couldn't help but to be struck by his youth and perfection. At his side, was Esme I assumed, the only one of the family I haven't seen before. She had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of caramel colored hair, reminded me of the ingenious silent movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. They were both dressed casually, in light colors that matched the inside of the house. They smiled in welcome, but made no move to approach us.

"Carlisle, Esme," Alice's voice broke the short silence. "This is Jasper."

"You're very welcome Jasper." Carlisle's step was very measured, careful as he approached me. He raised his hand tentatively, and I stepped forward to shake it hands with him.

"It's nice to see you again Dr. Cullen." I greeted.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." I grinned at him; I could feel Alice's relief at my side.

Esme stepped forward as well, reaching for my hand. Her cold, stone grasp was just as I expected.

"It's very nice to know you." She said sincerely.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you too." And I was. It was like meeting Snow White in the flesh.

"Where are Bella and Edward?" Alice asked, no one answered, as they had just appeared at the top of the wide staircase.

"Hey Alice," Bella called. She and Edward flashed down the stairs, a streak of Brown and red-ish brown hair with white skin, coming to a sudden stop in front of us. "Hi Jasper," She greeted, I held out my hand and she shook it willingly.

"Hi Bella," I greeted back, and looked at Edward. He was staring at me, but stayed behind Bella. It was silent now, and everyone was waiting for him to say something.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you." He finally greeted, taking my hand. I smiled and nodded. He stiffened, and took his hand away, I glanced at his face, but it was unreadable.

"It's nice to meet you all—you have a very nice home." I said conventionally.

"Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad that you came." She spoke with feeling, and I realized that she thought that I was brave.

I also realized that Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be seen, and I remembered Alice's too-innocent denial when I had asked her if the others didn't like me. Carlisle's expression distracted me from this train of thought; he was glancing meaningfully at Edward with an intense expression. I saw Edward nod his head once-then I remembered he could read minds…

I looked away, trying to be polite. My eyes wandered again to the instrument platform by the door. I suddenly remembered my childhood fantasy that, should I ever win the lottery, I would buy a grand piano for Anne. She wasn't really good—she only played for herself on our second hand upright—but I loved to watch her play. She seemed happy, absorbed, she seemed like a new being to me then, someone outside the "mom" persona I took for granted. But I was young then. She put me for lessons when I was little, but like most kids, I would whine until she let me quit.

Esme noticed my preoccupation. "Do you play?" she asked, inclining her head to the piano.

"No, not at all, but it's really nice. Is it yours?"

"No," she laughed. "It's Edwards, he is quite the musician." She told me. I nodded. She looked toward Edward, "Well, play." Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Would you like to watch?" he asked. Alice nodded, and looked up to me in question. I nodded and watched as he made his way to the piano with Bella by his side. Alice pulled me to closer and we both sat down waiting. He looked at Alice before he started hitting the keys lightly. And then his fingers slowly flowed across the ivory, and the room was filled with a composition so complex, so luxuriant, it was impossible to believe only one set of hands played. I felt my chin drop and my mouth open in astonishment, and heard low chuckles behind me at my reaction. Even Alice, "It's Alice's and Esme's favorite." He said when he stopped.

"Wow, it's…amazing. I would never be able to play that." I commented, Bella and Edward both laughed. Then everyone disappeared, besides Alice. I looked over to her beautiful pixie face.

"They all like you, you know." She said after a while. "I asked Edward for everyone's thoughts. He told me, but you couldn't have heard me, it was too quite." She told me. My eyes widened, and I smiled.

"_They_ like me. But Rosalie and Emmet…" I trailed off, not sure how to express my doubts. She frowned.

"Don't worry about Rosalie, she'll come around." She said eyes wide and persuasive.

I pursed my lips skeptically "And Emmett?"

"He doesn't have a problem with you; he's just trying to reason with Rose. I _see_ that you two will be good friends, as well as Edward." She said matter-of-factly. I chuckled.

"What is it that upsets her?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer. She sighed deeply.

"Rosalie struggles the most with…what we are. It's hard for her to have someone on the outside know the truth. And she's a little jealous." She exclaimed.

"_Rosalie _jealous of me?" I asked incredulously. Why would a GIRL like Rosalie, be jealous of a GUY like me?

"You're human," she said simply, "she wishes to be human as well." She shrugged.

"Oh," I mumbled, still stunned. "Esme and Carlisle?" I asked, moving off of the topic. She smiled brightly.

"They told me this morning that they were happy to see me happy. I bet Esme wouldn't even care if you had a third eye, green skin and webbed feet." She said, and laughed. "I'm going to be around a lot, probably won't leave your side for the next couple weeks." She said, turning serious. I smiled, but furrowed my brow in question. "I had a vision of another vampire coven coming soon. They know we're here and are curious." She answered my unspoken question.

"Visitors…?" I asked.

"Yes…well, they aren't like us, of course—in their hunting habits, I mean. They probably won't come in town at all, but I won't leave your side until they're gone, just to be safe." She exclaimed. I gulped—I knew what she meant in _hunting habits_, they feed off humans, and she doesn't want me to get killed. She sighed and changed to lighter topics.

"Not what you expected was it?" she asked when she saw me looking around again.

"No, not even close." I answered. She chuckled.

"No coffins, pile of skulls in the corners of the room, I don't even think we have cob-webs with Esme's cleaning, must be a disappointment." She joked, shaking her head slightly. I laughed.

"No, it's just really bright…and open." I said, looking at her face again.

"It's the only place we don't have to hide." She said, and stood up. I stood up with her. "Do you want to see the rest of the house?" she asked.

"No coffins?" I asked sarcastically. She laughed taking my hand, leading me away from the area we were sitting at.

"No coffins," she promised.

We walked up the massive staircase, my hand trailed along the satin-smooth rail. The long hall at the top of the stairs was paneled with a honey colored wood, the same as the floorboards.

"Rosalie and Emmett's room…Bella and Edward's room…Carlisle's office…Esme and…" She gestured as he led me past the doors. She would've continued, but I stopped dead in my tracks as my head hit an ornament at the end of the hall. Alice chuckled at my bewildered expression.

"You can laugh," she said "it _is_ kind of ironic."

I didn't laugh. My hand raised automatically, one finger extended as if to touch the large wooden cross, its dark patina contrasting with the lighter tone of the wall. I didn't touch it, though I was curious if the aged wood would feel as silky as it looked.

"It must be very old." I guessed.

She shrugged. "Early sixteen-thirties, more or less," I looked away from the cross to stare down at her.

"Why do you keep this here?" I wondered.

"Carlisle's father carved them himself." I wasn't sure if my face betrayed my shock, but I returned to gazing at the ancient cross, just in case. I quickly did some mental math; the cross was over 370 years old. The silence stretched on as I struggled to wrap my mind around the concept of so many years.

"Are you alright?" she sounded worried.

"How old is Carlisle?" I asked quietly, ignoring her question, still staring at the ornament.

"He just celebrated his three hundred and sixty-second birthday." Alice said. I looked back at her, a million questions in my eyes. She watched my eyes carefully as she spoke. "Carlisle was born in London, in the sixteen-forties he believes. Time wasn't marked as accurately then, for the common people anyway. It was just before…" she started but I interrupted.

"Cromwell's rule," I said. She smiled, and looked impressed. I studied this back in Texas, always got A's on the tests and quiz's too.

"Cromwell's rule yes, anyway, he was the only son of an Anglican pastor. His mother died giving birth to him. His father was an intolerant man. As the Protestants came into power, he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves…and vampires." I grew very still at the word. I'm sure she noticed, but she went on without pausing.

"They burned a lot of innocent people—of course the real creatures he sought were not so easy to catch. When the pastor grew old, he placed his obedient son in charge of the raids. At first Carlisle was a disappointment; he was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist. But he was persistent, and more clever than his father. He actually discovered a coven of true vampires that lived in the sewers of the city, only coming out at night to hunt. In those days, when monsters were not just myths and tales, that was the way many lived.

"The people gathered their pitchforks and torches, of course" her brief laugh was darker now—"and waited where Carlisle had seen the monsters exit into the street. Eventually one emerged." Her voice was now very quiet; I strained to catch the words. "He must've been ancient, and weak with hunger. Carlisle heard him call out in Latin to the others when he caught scent of the mob. He ran through the streets, and Carlisle—he was twenty three and very fast—was in the lead of the pursuit. The creature could have easily outrun them, but Carlisle thinks he was too hungry. So he turned and attacked. He fell on Carlisle first, but the others were close behind, and he turned to defend himself. He killed two men, and made off with a third, leaving Carlisle bleeding in the street."

She paused. I could sense she was editing something, keeping something away from me. "Carlisle, knew what his father would do. The bodies would be burned—anything infected by the monster must be destroyed. Carlisle acted instinctively to save his own life. He crawled away from the alley while the mob followed the fiend and his victim. He hid in a cellar, buried himself in rotting potatoes for three days. It's a miracle he was able to keep silent, to stay undiscovered. It was over then, and he discovered what he was."

I'm not sure what my face was revealing, but she suddenly broke off. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm great," I assured her and put my hands on her waist again. She pecked my cheek. Though, I bit my lip in hesitation, she must've seen the curiosity burning in my eyes.

She smiled up at me. "I expect you have a few more questions."

"A few."

Her smile widened. "Well, I can't tell you it all; because Carlisle never told me, but Edward can," she said, "Edward!" He was up there in a flash.

"Yes?" he asked. She looked at him, not saying anything. I waited, until he finally laughed and she smiled. "Of course Alice." He said. She pecked me quickly on the lips and left me with Edward. "Come on then," he encouraged. "I'll show you."

_**Next chapter is for Edward fans, even though it will be mostly on Carlisle. But unfortunately for Alice Fans, she will not be in the next chapter. Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review like always!!!**_


	12. Carlisle

_**Hey readers! So I've been updating a lot lately, thanks to all the reviews and people telling me to update soon, so yeah lol. Oh and I promise you all that Alice will N.E.V.E.R pick up Jasper any more, it is really weird to me too, but I wanted them to run. Lol. Okay people this is VERY IMPORTANT YOU HAVE TO READ THIS, ESPECIALLY REVIEWERS! This story is SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE TWILIGHT! K, I'm getting sick and tired of people reviewing saying that it's too much like Twilight. You don't like my story, STOP reading and DON'T review. You like it, leave a comment on your thoughts. It's my story so let me do what I want with it. I love **_**most**_** of your reviews, they are very kind and you appreciate what I am writing-others on the other hand keep saying that. This story is Twilight base inspired. I could say about a good whole page or two but I am stopping here. Got it? Good-if you were one of those people, stop reading this now and go find a different story. But all my good reviewers; thanks for your kindness and here's chapter 11. **_

Edward-after Alice left- led me to a room that Alice pointed out as Carlisle's office. He paused outside the door for a second. "Come in," Carlisle's voice invited. Edward opened the door to a high-ceilinged room, with tall west-facing windows. The walls were paneled again, in a darker wood—where they were visible. Most of the wall space was taken up by towering bookshelves that reached high above my head and held more books than I'd ever seen outside a library.

Carlisle sat behind a huge mahogany desk in a leather chair. He was just placing a bookmark in the pages of the thick volume he held. The room was how I imagined a collage dean's would look—only Carlisle looked too young to fit the part. "What can I do for you?" he asked us pleasantly, rising from his seat.

"Alice wanted me to show Jasper some of our history," Edward said. "Well, your history, actually."

"We didn't mean to disturb you." I apologized, feeling a little uneasy without Alice here.

"Relax," Edward whispered to me. I nodded and turned back to Carlisle.

"Not at all, where are you going to start?" Carlisle asked, ignoring what Edward said, as if he didn't hear him at all.

"The Waggoner," Edward replied, placing on hand on my shoulder to spin me around to look back toward the door we'd just come through. The wall he turned me too was different from the others. Instead of the many of bookshelves, this wall was crowded with framed pictures of all sizes, some in vibrant colors and others dull monochromes.

Edward pulled me toward the far left side, standing me in front of a small square oil painting in a plain wooden frame. This one did not stand out among the bigger and brighter pieces; painted in varying tones of sepia, it depicted a miniature city of steeply slanted roofs, with thin spires atop a few scattered towers. A wide river filled the foreground, crossed by a bridge covered with structures that looked like tiny cathedrals. "London in the sixteen-fifties," Edward said.

"The London of my youth," Carlisle added from a few feet behind us.

"Will _you _tell the story?" Edward asked, I twisted a little to see Carlisle's reaction. He met my glance and smiled.

"I would," he replied. "But I'm actually running a bit late. The hospital called this morning—Dr. Snow is taking a sick day. Besides, you know the stories as well as I do," he added, grinning at Edward now.

It was a strange combination to absorb—the everyday concerns of the town doctor stuck in the middle of a discussion of his early days in seventeenth-century London. It was also unsettling that he spoke aloud only for my benefit. After another smile from Carlisle, he left the room. A few seconds of silence, Edward was about to speak, but a scream interrupted him:

"EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES?!?!" I recognized the voice-Alice. I never heard Alice scream, or talk like that; I flinched. The scream was followed by a booming laughter, which I suspected came from Emmett. Edward beside me was laughing as well, but quieter.

"ALICE! Language!" I heard Esme scold; I had to smile at that, Alice a 108 year old needed to be scolded for her language. Voices were heard from downstairs, it seemed like Alice was trying to control her voice so she wouldn't scream at Emmett with me around. Esme was scolding them both, and then a crash. I raised my eyebrows, and turned to look out the glass windows in Carlisle's office. Emmett was on the floor getting tackled and punched by Alice. She got up and threw him towards a tree, and with a loud boom, the tree fell down from the impact of the big man. He charged at her with a huge grin on his face, than everything went a blur. Like thunder, the two bodies collided. Emmett, then, got Alice back by throwing her into a boulder-which crumpled into tiny pieces. I had the sudden urge to hurt him-but knew I would never even get the chance without planning a funeral beforehand. I then saw Esme charge outside and yell at them. They both bowed their heads and followed her inside. Bella and Rosalie were standing outside, just staring at the field blankly. Then after what seemed like minutes, they busted up laughing and fell to the ground holding their stomachs.

Than everything went quiet, I suspected they were now talking quietly downstairs so I couldn't hear. Edward cleared his throat,

"Sorry about that, it happens all the time." He said, his lips forming a smile, "Poor Alice," he added quickly.

"Its fine, what happened anyway?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"Emmett took all of Alice's clothes and shoes and replaced them with a whole bunch of dolls. The clothes are in the garage if she hadn't figured that out yet." He exclaimed, than shrugged.

"Does it happen often?" I asked. He nodded, his lips pressed together in a tight line.

"Emmett, is quite the joker of the family." He exclaimed. "Shall I continue/start with the story now?" I nodded.

"So what happened then, like with the whole Carlisle thing?" I asked staring at Edward. "When he realized what he had become?"

He glanced back to the paintings, and I looked to see which image caught his interest this time. It was a larger landscape in dull fall colors—an empty shadowed meadow in a forest, with a craggy peak in the distance.

"When he found out what he had become, he rebelled against it. He tried to destroy himself. But that's easier said than done."

"How?" I asked. I hadn't meant to say it out loud-though he would've _heard_ me anyway.

"Well, he jumped from mountains, tried to drown himself…but he was young to the new life, and very strong. It is amazing that he was able to resist human blood while he was still new. The instinct is more powerful when you're new to the life. It takes over everything. But he was so repelled by himself that he had the strength to try and kill himself by starvation." He exclaimed.

"Is that possible?" I asked, curiosity controlling my voice. Surely it had to be possible, if a human cannot live without eating or drinking, how could a vampire live without blood?

"No, there are very few ways we can get killed. But you do have a point, it only works with only humans." He told me. I nodded, about to ask how, but he spoke before me.

"He grew very hungry, and eventually weak. He stayed away from human populace, avoiding to attack and innocent human. Soon when he was traveling at night in the forest, he came across and group of deer. Without thinking about what he was doing, Carlisle attacked them all, and drained them dry. He started living off of that lifestyle so he had no need to harm the human race. He eventually resisted the scent of human blood, and over the next few months his philosophy was born. He could exist without being a demon. He made better use of his time, now with an unlimited time before him; he studied at night and planned during the day. He swam to France and –"

"He _swam_ to France?" I interrupted raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, people swim the channel all the channel all the time," he reminded me patiently before explaining again. "Swimming is easy for use, because we don't need to breathe…"

"You don't need to breathe?!" I asked shocked, Alice never told me this. He chuckled darkly.

"No, it's just a habit, no more interruptions." He demanded and then continued. "Carlisle swam to France and continued to Europe, to the universities there. At night, he studied music, science and his profession now, Medicine. He found his calling then—to save human lives." His expression was thoughtful and became awed. "I can't describe the struggle' it took Carlisle two centuries of torturous effort to perfect his self control. Now, he is all but immune to the scent of human blood, he doesn't struggle with hunger near a human like we do, and he is around more blood. He finds peace at the hospital." Edward stared off into space for a moment, before placing his finger on yet another painting of four figures standing on a balcony looking down at the mayhem below them. I looked closely at the figures and almost laughed out loud when I recognized the blonde haired man.

"When the influenza hit in 1918, Carlisle worked in Chicago then, and he knew I was alone, and left dying with the flu in the ward. He was lonely, and I was dying, so he decided to try…" he paused, probably not wanting to go on. He turned to the west windows for a while, lost in thought.

When he finally turned to me he grinned. "And so we've come full circle."

_**Kay so hope you liked this one. It was done with the resource of the book, because I didn't know the whole thing. I tried to cut it down shorter, because I have a massive headache and didn't feel like writing. More chapters to come tomorrow! Please review, and read the note in the beginning if you haven't already!**_


	13. The Cullen Dome

_**Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while-writers block. Thank god that's over. Well I hope you enjoy this very special chapter! Well…not **_**special, **_**but it's like the first I updated since like three months ago-so to me it's special!**_

_***I hope you guys have been reading the bold parts! Sometimes they are VERY important!!***_

Alice entered the room then, flashing a dazzling smile at me, and then eyeing Edward with excited eyes. I wanted to give them some privacy but before my head was turned Alice spoke. "Well, it just so happens that there is one room you haven't seen yet." She says. "But first-you need to put these on!" she said, handing me black and red swimming trunks-somewhat like my own. I didn't question her, and made my way to the bathroom across the hall-which was very clean for something that probably hasn't been used once yet. But while I was changing I couldn't help but hear what the two were saying.

"Do you think he would want to with a whole bunch of vampires? Especially with Emmett around?" Edward asked. I heard a small laugh.

"Of course! I already saw it remember!" Alice chimed, and then it went silent. I stepped out of the bathroom and was quickly greeted by Alice. She placed a kiss on my neck and smiled at me. I wondered if she had a tickle spot. All girls-vampire alike- have to have one. Edward nodded quickly to me, before walking downstairs, being greeted by Bella. Alice tensed beside me, and started backing away.

"Oh no you don't." she warned, I smiled devilishly and tickled the side of her stomach, and she burst into a fit of giggles. While I did so, I took the opportunity to pick her up bride style. I couldn't believe how light she was. It was like picking up a feather. I placed a kiss on her lips, and she laughed again. "Put me down!" she whined, but made no attempt to move-probably thinking that she would hurt me if she tried.

"As you wish ma'am. But it doesn't mean I wanted to," I told her. She smiled as I placed her on her feet. I couldn't help but notice that her bikini straps stood out were we going swimming? If so, where? I asked myself in my head of course. Alice took my hand, and led me down the stairs. Everybody else was gone-out of sight, and I wondered where they were. Under the stairs, I noticed that she was pulling me to a door. There were three more steps to get up to the door-it was an odd place to put a door, and possibly a closet.

"Behind that door, is where we go sometimes when we're bored. Usually on sunny days and when we are out of school." She exclaimed opening the door. Loud music came from inside, and we climbed down two flights of steps."Welcome to the Cullen Dome," Alice said excitedly, smiling my favorite smile to me.

"Dome…?" I asked, then she opened another door-a double door-and my mouth popped open in surprise.

The room was absolutely huge. There was a huge underground pool shaped in the oddest form, with sprinklers spraying fountains of water into it on the west side. By what I say-it looked about ten feet deep maybe more. To the west side of the room there were six curtained in rooms, which were wide open and exposed 4 hot tubs, and two relax rooms. The north side, had four chairs, each had a small end table with a couple magazines and books. On the south side, was an exact duplicate as the north. There were tons of plants and small trees-all seemed to fit in well, with everything around it. Most of the plants were descended from the east side of the room-which consisted of a large looking garden, and it stretched on to the rim of the whole room.

The dome part was incredibly surprising to me; it didn't even look like we were downstairs to their house-but then again, when we went down the two flights of stairs, it surely gave it enough room to make the dome part-but one question that I didn't ask-how? It looked physically impossible to me. But yet, probably took them two days to make this, considering that they were…well vampires of course. The floor also interested me; the tiles were placed in unique patterns, each one was a light tan, and some had different streaks of black or brown. Some square tiles were even smaller than the others and some of the smaller ones were lined up to making a 2x2ft rectangle.

Everyone was placed in the seats, all staring at me, except Rose, who was talking quietly to Emmett across the room. "You like it?" Alice asked. I gaped at her. Like it? It was amazing! I wish I had it…Edward laughed loudly, than cleared his throat embarrassed.

"Of course. How did you guys build this place?" I asked, still looking around in amazement.

"Less talk and more fun!" Emmett boomed, jumping up at incredible speed, and jumping in the pool screaming. He was wearing bright swimming trunks, one each side was stitched with his name on it. When he jumped he made a huge splash-getting Rose wet.

"Emmett!!" She screamed furiously-and I noticed, she was still fully dressed. Bella and Edward jumped in hand in hand next, Bella barely making a splash, while Edwards was slightly smaller than Emmett's. Esme and Carlisle were relaxing in the hot tub-like normal parents, laughing as the rest fooled around in the pool. I pulled my shirt off and turned around. Alice was already undressed; her bikini was stripped with every possible color, with flowers on the top left side, the bottom matching.

"Sorry, can't jump in with you like Bella and Edward…so you'll just have to jump in yourself!" she said laughing. Soon she was 5 feet away from the pool-all the way on the east side. She ran and then jumped into the pool-with not a single splash-sinking under water, then pushed herself back up, pushing her bangs away from her pixie like face. She turned to face me, smiling at me in encouragement.

I walked to where she jumped, a little excited, and stepped back. Emmett was barely paying attention, trying to reason with Rose at the other side. While Bella, Edward and Alice all watched. I ran to the edge and jumped, sucking in a deep breath. The cold water collided with my skin seconds later, and when I reached the bottom of the pool, I pushed myself up. Alice smiled when I emerged-gasping for breath-and beckoned me to come over to her, a place where we could actually stand. It was up to her chest, but if anyone stepped two steps out, they would step on and invisible floor-in other words, they wouldn't be able to stand. "Wow, that's cold!" I said, moving towards her, Bella was chatting with Alice, with Edwards arm around her shoulder. Alice chatted back, but eyes were only for me. Bella flashed me a smile, and then moved away with Edward-probably giving us some privacy.

I bent down a little, and soon our lips met, only to be interrupted by a large shadow looming over us, and a big splash from Emmett who was in the middle of the pool grinning. I wiped the water away from my face, and Alice did the same, soon glaring at Emmett. "This is a pool, not a make out session." He joked. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't stop you and Rose from doing it in every possible place in the house. Closets, tables, couches, chairs, floors…shall I go on?" she teased. Emmett growled playfully, and started swimming after her. One minute she was next to me, the next minute she was on the other side of the pool. Emmett spun around pulled her underwater. She let out a little screech, and I smiled as I watched them wrestle under water.

"Alright, Emmett, Alice, that's enough." Carlisle called. The both shot up, Alice fixing her hair and playfully nudging Emmett as she came towards me.

"You want to go in the hot tub? Even though I can't feel how hot it is…it's still relaxing." I nodded, and we both climbed out. She pulled me towards the farthest one, and closed the curtains. Hopping in the hot tub, I beckoned her to come over-she did-and I put my arm around her. She slipped her arm around my waist, and put a hand to my heart-kissing it. "Love you Jazz," she told me, looking up smiling.

"I love you to Alice," I told her-and everything felt right.

Sorry this one was short-but I thought that I should add a little chapter where they should have a place to spend most of their time, especially when it's sunny out. Yeah sure it's not an important chapter but oh well…Picture of the dome on profile!


	14. Two daysjust two days

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it doesn't have much Alice in it though (frown-y face) but it does include Jasper and his thoughts-and some of his family. Okay done with babbling-read on!**_

I woke up this morning around 12 PM. I had a long night at Alice's last night, and being with Emmett just tires me out. I walked downstairs-not bothering to fix my messy hair, but still kept my red plaid pajama pants on (no shirt)-Anne was sitting at the table, phone by her ear and a couple pieces of paper in her free one. Bank deposit I guessed. I sighed inwardly, and made my way to the fridge, taking out the gallon of milk. I placed it on the counter, grabbed a bowl, spoon and poured corn flakes in along with the milk.

I silently sat down at the table in _Alice's Chair_ and began eating. I listened to what she was saying to the person, she gave me a look that said 'God this person is an idiot'. I chuckled quietly and shoved another big spoon full of flakes in my mouth.

Something vibrated loudly in my pocket, and my hand flew there as to quiet it. I pulled it out-1 new text message it read. I assumed it was a Maria, since I haven't heard from her in who knows how long. I clicked ok and took a look at the text. It was from Alice.

_**When are you going to tell Anne that I'm ur g.f? First I should say, wouldn't want to be put off for so long, ha, ha. She'll get suspicious if you just start hanging out with me and coming home at 1:00 in the morning :\ **_

I smiled at her 'text talk' and replayed back saying:

**She's doing the deposit now, how bout later? Like around one or somthin…**

It took her about 1 minute to reply back; damn vampire speed.

_**Deal, and watch where u walk, ur going to spill your cereal all over yourself :D**_I frowned, at that, and texted:

**That must've been a sight to see…but don't count on it to happen.**

_**Yes it was love, lol, and you won't win, never bet on me :D**_

**Sure, fine. But don't come crying to me when I win.**

_**:'{ Fine, but if I win-which I will-you don't come crying to me.**_

**Did I mention I loved pixies?**

_**Ha, ha Jazz you're so funny I forgot to laugh. :\**_

…

_**Thought so, ha, so see you later then?**_

**Definitely, **Seeing that she wasn't going to reply, I closed my phone and put it in my pocket; Taking the last bite of my cereal, I walked over to the sink-tripping on Anne's chair. "Dammit," I cursed myself quietly as I realized, the remains of my cereal, was all over me. Another text message from Alice,

_**Haha!! That was hilarious! Even Edward thinks so! One of the reasons I love you.:] **_I rolled my eyes, not texting back, but all the same smiled. I put the bowl in the sink and went to go take a shower, needing to get the remains of cereal off of me.

While I was waiting for 1:00 to come, I picked up my IPod and started listening to: Bada Bing! Wit a pipe, by four year strong, and went on my laptop to sign on AIM. Only Maria was on Yay...

_Mariabby: Jasper Whitlock, you have not been on since you moved up there. What's wrong with you?!_

I rolled my eyes, she could sometimes be a _little _uptight.

_TexasHOTShot345(jasper!): look I'm sorry but I have a life outside of the computer..._

_Mariabby: excuse me, but I'm your GIRLFRIEND, and you do NOT ignore me._

I raised my eyebrows and laughed out loud.

_TexasHotShot345: girlfriend? You were never my girlfriend Maria. And matter of fact-my girlfriend will be over in 30 minutes. _Three minute pause-and I could guarantee that she was freaking out at home. 

_Mariabby: Excuse me?_

_TexasHotShot345: My girlfriend-amazingly beautiful-is coming over in 27 minutes. _

_Mariabby: I cannot believe you Jasper Whitlock! I told everyone at school we are dating! And you CHEAT on me?! _

_TexasHotShot345: You need to get over yourself Maria-we were NEVER dating, got it? And we never will. I plan to stay with the person I'm with until the day I die. _Not true-I want to stay with her forever-to become one of _them_. But I knew Alice would never like the idea of me being 'damned to life' as she put it.

_Mariabby: do not speak to me like that. You need to break up with whoever it is. Right now._

_TexasHotShot345: You know what Maria, I wouldn't even dare to do so, I love this girl, with the whole of my heart. Unlike you, we're just friends okay. But now that I think of it-I'd rather not be. Have a good life Maria. _

_TEXASHOTSHOT345 SIGNED OFF. _

Running a hand through my hair, I went back to the kitchen to wait for Alice.

1:00 P.M

Anne was finally finished with the deposit, when Alice's car pulled in. I mouthed to her to hold on for a minute through the window, and went to get Anne. "Um, ma, I need to tell you something." I said, knowing that she was going to get all mushy gushy on me, I had a tissue behind my back-ready to wipe the lip stick off my face.

"Go on," she said.

"I've been going out with Alice Cullen lately." I told her, but before she got to reply I said, "She's outside waiting, I wanted you to meet her." I said. Anne smiled largely and nodded, putting down the magazine. I went outside to get Alice. She linked her arm through mine-I was still shocked by how cold she was but didn't flinch-and put her hand on my arm as I led her through the door. Anne was waiting a couple feet away from the door, and was literally jumping up and down when she saw Alice.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" Alice said Anne smiled and shook her hand; the cold of her hand didn't seem to bother Anne at all-given that it's cold outside.

"Nice to meet you Alice, I'm Anne Whitlock Jasper's mother, well…you probably known that already…"Anne babbled on. Alice laughed a little bit, and Anne blushed embarrassed. I felt Alice tense underneath me, I looked down, she was biting her lip-her eyes coal black.

"Um…uh…why don't you pick Noah up from Uncle's…?" I told Anne distracting her-and hoping to get her out of the house. She checked her watch and gasped.

"You're right! I completely forgot! Thanks honey. And nice to meet you Alice!" Anne called grabbing her jacket and rushing out the door. Alice sighed and I led her to the living room.

"It doesn't help when someone blushes and you're thirsty…"she complained, plopping down on the couch beside me. I didn't think that putting my arm around her would help, so I just sat beside her.

"Maybe you should go…hunt or something." I suggested. She licked her lips.

"I was going to when I got home, but I guess I can…but _we _won't be in school for two days. Can you stay out of trouble while we're gone?" she told me. I frowned-three days without Alice? What would I do? I sighed.

"We?" I asked, as we got up from the couch. She nodded.

"Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and me. But you didn't answer my question-stay out of trouble?" she exclaimed raising a delicate eyebrow.

"I guess." I said sadly. She smiled apologetically, and I walked her to her car. "Should I say have fun? Or is that the wrong term?" I joked. She puckered her lips, **(I know that's what Bella says to Edward, but I just HAD to put in there. Lol!) **

"Have fun works just fine." She said after a while. She pecked my check before getting in her car. I backed away to the porch and watched as she sped down the street with her yellow Porsche.

3:00 P.M (everyone is home)

Three hours passed since Alice left to hunt with her siblings. And I had not moved from the computer desk in my bedroom. Noah had given up trying to get me to play soccer with him-I refused because I had Alice on my mind. So I continued to stare out the window.

3:35 P.M

Bored, I walked to Noah's room, where he was kicking a soccer ball at the wall with little effort. The ball bounced off the wall and rolled toward me. I picked it up and smiled at him. I raced him downstairs and outside the big yard-using two wooden poles for the goal line on each side. I tossed him the ball, and got into my goal, waiting patiently for him to kick the ball.

After about 20 minutes of him kicking the ball right into my hands, it was my turn. I kicked the ball into the _net_ easily, winning every time, I was instantly growing bored. "Alright, I had enough," I said finally, "I'm too good," I told him walking into the house. I heard him groan and whine outside.

"But Jasper! I want to play more!" I chuckled and walked up the stairs with a coke. In my room I picked up a book I had on my desk next to my laptop, and started reading-it was about a boy who wanted to serve in the army like his father had-who died in the civil war.

I groaned, about 2 minutes later and slammed the book on my desk staring out the window-hoping for an idea to just pop up in my head. But nothing. I wish the two day's were just over already, Alice is my everything now, my other half.

4:30 P.M

I finally re-opened my laptop and went on AIM again, and erased Marias screen name off my buddy list. Peter and my other friend Charlotte were on-charlotte had an away message, so I decided to talk to Pete instead.

_TexasHOTShot345: Hey Peter._

_PeterCOOLkid: um hey stranger._

_TexasHOTShot345: shut up man, you know it's me. _

_PeterCOOLkid: ik that, but seriously dude, we haven't talked in like three months-oh by the way, Maria called me freaking out 4 hours ago-she's really pissed at you._

_TexasHOTShot345: I could really careless about her right now. Anyway-off Maria-did you get a girl? Or still with Char? _

_PeterCOOLkid: Still with Char. How about' you? _

_TexasHOTShot345: Yup, but she's out on vacation with her parent's brothers and sisters. So I'm stuck here without her. What should I do in my spare time?_

_PeterCOOLkid: Go to a bookstore man, you like reading don't you? Oh man, guess what?! _

_PeterCOOLkid: I'm going to Port Angeles to visit my Aunt and Uncle tomorrow! I'm packing now. I'll probably get there around 8 P.M. you would still be able to get out? Oh and I'm staying for a week and three days._

_TexasHOTShot345: really? Aws. I'll have to meet you somewhere then. And yes man, I'm out with Alice till 12, literally. Yesterday I went to her house and got back at 1._

_PeterCOOLkid: YUP. And awesome. Tell me about her man. _

_TexasHOTShot345: Well, like I said-her names Alice, Alice Cullen. She's like 5'4 or something, and she lives in this huge house, with her adopted siblings-Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, and her adopted parents Carlisle and Esme…um…she's pale, has topaz eyes, like's to shop, short black hair that goes up to her chin. She's really upbeat and optimistic. But she's really sweet man, I'll have to introduce you. _

_TexasHOTShot345: Oh and before you get any ideas, you won't have a chance with her. Gtg see you tomorrow._

After that I signed off, grabbed my jacket and headed out to my car to Port Angeles. At the book store I only bought three books that would keep me occupied when Alice was ever gone. But it still didn't help the longing for Alice to come back-since all the books I bought, are about Vampires.

Even walking in the forest reminded me of her. _Get a grip Jasper, she's only gone for two days. _I thought bitterly to myself. But let's face it, I can't even last for a couple hours of her gone.

_**This one isn't that good in my opinion, but all the same, please do NOT write flames! But nice reviews make me happy!**_


	15. Peter and Choices

**Chapter 15: Peter **

School was boring-as always-so far. To make things even worse, Alice and the rest weren't here; leaving me with Mike, 'gossip girl Jessica' Eric, Angela and Tyler. Mike Angela and Tyler weren't so bad, but it just wasn't the same. Like how I always sat with Alice, and I watched her sometimes stare at her food, this time, people actually ate it-I was used to it sure, but in school, it just seemed so _different._

Today, when I first approached the group, they looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Where's the Cullens man?" Mike asked with a mouthful of today's turkey sandwich. I shrugged my shoulders and took a seat next to Angela.

"I thought you would know, I mean you hang out with Alice so much that you missed all the fun we had last night and Saturday." Tyler bragged.

"For your information, I wasn't with Alice all day yesterday, you could've called. I was stuck playing soccer with Noah and reading all day." I snapped back. He put his hands up in defeat and laughed. I chuckled a dark chuckle and went back to eating my sandwich-only to be interrupted by Mike.

"Hmm, now that his girls gone, Mr. Whitlock got an attitude!" he said, with another mouthful. I don't know what happened-but something just broke off, and anger flared through me. It was weird, because I knew he was only joking. Yet still, I glared at him-my eyes boring a hole into his head. His smile was wiped off his face when he saw my face.

"Why don't you shut up, Newton. Because you don't understand," I told him loudly. _Remember Jasper-no more trouble, you promised Alice._

"Dude, relax, it was just a joke!" he defended himself, the side conversations had been silenced at the tone of my voice, Jessica was watching quietly on the sidelines, where Angela, and Eric turned to face us now. I shook my head, trying to relax; it was almost as if someone was toying with my emotions. I sighed, moving my fork around in the mess of mashed potatoes on my plate.

"I'm going to get a drink," I said getting up. Angela also got up.

"I'll come with you, I'm also thirsty." She said, though I could tell she was lying. I was very good at reading people. So simply I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the lunch line with her. "Is something wrong Jasper?" she asked suddenly. She was always so kind-even to the meanest of people.

"Not really, it's like someone is messing around with my emotions all of the sudden." I told her, grabbing a Snapple. She grabbed one also, and looked at me, not sure if she was believing it or not-but I was honestly telling the truth.

"Does this have to do with Alice? I see how close you two have gotten. Your inspirable kind of." She told me. I sighed, maybe that was part of it, but I don't see why I lost my temper back there.

"I guess, but it's just weird ok?" I told her a bit harshly. I sighed, "Sorry didn't mean to snap, if that offended you…"

"Don't worry, I know how you feel." She interrupted. I smiled at her, and we were quiet for the rest of the lunch period-well, I was, she still talked to Eric and the others.

The rest of the school day was boring-I didn't see Brian or the other kid at all-which was a good sign, it meant no fights again. I presented my project in English, Aced a test in history, flunked my math quiz-I was never good at math-and basically that was it. For me though, History was the longest period ever. The only period I had with Alice, with her not there, the class just seemed so empty without her. I guess I would have to get over this every time she goes hunting, but hopefully, it wouldn't be with all of them next time, or Bella or Edward. Possibly even Emmett. Well, at least I had something to look forward to at 8 tonight. Something where I could actually get my mind off of Alice. Maybe.

8:30 PM

Peter had texted me to meet him at the park fountain now, since he was done packing. I insisted my house though, but he said it would just be better. So, I grabbed my jacket and started heading out the door, until Anne caught up to me. "And where are you going?" she asked, all motherly. I rolled my eyes. "Date with Alice?" she asked.

"No mother, Alice is out camping with her family. They do that a lot. And Peter's in town to visit his aunt and uncle, he wants me to meet him at the park." I told her. She nodded, and dismissed me-more like I walked out the door anyway. I stopped a foot away from my car-thinking that it would be better if I just walked. The park wasn't that far from my house-maybe 15 minute walk, but if I took my car, it would only be 2 minutes so it's basically pointless. Even in the rain, walking was still nice.

By the time I got to the fountain, I sat on the ledge and waited for Peter. It started to pour even more, a couple cracks of thunder found its way through the clouds-but no lightning emerged; which was a good thing. The rain matted my curly hair to my forehead, and dampened the mud even more underneath me-it was a good thing I wore boots-and I felt myself sinking in a little bit. I got up, walked a little to the left and sat back down again.

"Hey! Jasper!" I husky voice called. I turned around quickly-to the west-to see a tall boy about my height, and age, coming towards me with a grin on his face. His black spiked hair was hidden under a light tan soaked cowboy hat. He had a beaded white and red choker on, with a plain white muscle shirt and dark blue jeans and a tan belt.

"Hey man," I greeted slapping hands and pounding fists like we always did. "How's life down there?" I asked. He laughed.

"Well, better than this." He said. His voice got deeper the last time I saw him. "Oh hey, I got my 8 second mark." He told me excitedly. I smiled, Peter started riding bulls when he was 14, he only gotten his 8 second mark once when he was 15-which caused him to get a major injury to the head and both of his legs. At first we thought he would never walk again, but he proved us wrong.

"Congrats man!" I said patting him on the back as we walked down the path with our hands in our pockets.

"Thanks, but the only problem was that I fell off after 10 seconds and scrapped my back all up." he yelled over another boom of thunder. His accent was thick, and it showed in every single word he said. I shook my head all the same-he was crazy, after a crazy medical experience from bull riding you would think he wouldn't do it again. But he claims he got a lot of money for it. Suddenly his hand flew to his back pocket, and he pulled out a thick pile of money and three pieces of paper.

"100 dollars it's all it cost man, Dallas Cowboys tickets, me and you, two weeks from now. Your plane ticket man, you're comin' back to Texas for a month."

_**Uh-oh, what will Jasper choose-Forks or Texas for a month? Summit your guess with review! Sorry this one was so short, and not so good… **_


	16. Options

**Hey guys!! Sorry i havent updated in such a long time and i left you guys on a cliffhanger but theres a lot going on with school and not having word on my computer anymore..But. I was to stupid to realize that the document uploader thing can upload documents from WordPad! ^^ So, this is how this chapter is up. Just a heads up; beware for some spelling and grammar mistakes!..I hope you enjoy! **

{Chapter 16}

_Jasper._

I stared at Peter blankly, his words repeating through my mind over and over again. Was he actually serious? I raised a hand to scratch the side of my head, before shoving it in my drenched, jean pockets again continuing to walk down the muddy path before us. "Uh...I don't know about that man." I simply stated, raising my shoulders and slumping them down again in a mere shrug.

He grumbled. "Jasper. Come on, dude. This is your only oppertunity to go back _home._" He replied, putting an extra empthesis on the "home" part. I grimaced at him and continued to walk forward, thinking of what to reply to that.

If I left forks, it would be torture without Alice...Having to face Maria would be another thing, and what would Alice say if a left without telling her? Would she think I was leaving her? I shuddered inwardly at the thought of ever leaving her like that; even though she would most likely see what was coming next. Nothing really positive comes along with leaving, even though if it was only for a month. But on the other hand, I was a big fan of football so I would like to enjoy going to a game of my favorite team, instead of watching it on the T.V in my living room.

On another case, if I stayed home then I wouldn't have to worry about Alice worrying, or me freaking out like a loser because I missed her too much. It was impossible to be without her, a nother reason why I should stay home...I wouldn't have to face Maria this way as well, considering that most likely, she would be joining us. But, if I had stayed, I wouldn't see those of whom I actually would want to see; such as Peter, Charlotte and a few others from my old school.

Positive, and negitive outcomes to both. A hard position to be in, when you have such little time to decide.

Believing that he was probably getting impatient with my answer of silence to his previos remark, I simply said: "I'll think about it man...Tell you in the morning." He shrugged and stopped in his tracks, flickering his gaze up to look at the flashing sky before him.

"Iight...We should get goin. Later, Jasper." He said patting my arm before walking in the opposite direction.

I blinked and began walking home, my mind racing with the two options. This was going to be a long night....

**TBC**

**Omg, yeah I know that one sucked and was super super short, but trust me, it will get better!!! I just havent written in a while, so yeah please bare with me. Next chapter will be better, i promise!!! And i just realized how badly i ended this, and how hard it would be to begin and write the next chapter O_O**

**Reviewers get a preview of chapt. 17!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so maybe I lied about the preview. But ONLY because I was planning to update the story today. Thanks for the reviews though, and I will definitely make changes to the story, like add a new chapter, or something like that! Hehe, anyways, I hope you like the chapter...**

{Chapter 17}

_Jasper_

The familiar ring of annoying high pitched beeps had woken me up in a matter of seconds. I jerked up in suprise, taken aback from the early setting of the alarm clock that rested on my nightstand. Slamming my hand on the "off" button, I lazily feel back so my head sunk down in the fluffy white pillow again, reaching over to grab my extra pillow that layed on my side to cover my face. I clenched my eyes shut and measured my breathing slowly-out of my mouth- attempting to fall asleep again; but indeed failing to do so.

Letting out a muffled grunt, I effortlessly chucked my extra pillow to the wall to the west side of my room, only to hear an unexpected shatter of glass. Mentally screaming profanity I opened my eyes to see the destruction my pillow tossing had caused, only to be greeted by the beautiful pixie like face that I had seen many times before.

I grinned and sat up, sliding the covers off of my bare chest, quickly rubbing my face with my other hand to rid the tiredness that wore upon my features. Alice flashed a smile in my direction and leaned over to peck my cheek, a tiny pale hand resting on my chest lightly. Her eyes, were one of the first things I had noticed: a creamy golden brown that fit her so well. Another thing, her usually wild spikey hair was flattened to her head, curling slightly at the bottom. I stared in awe at the beautiful masterpiece before me, snaking an arm around her waist.

She gracefully sank into my lap as I had desired, resting her head on my shoulder. "Morning, sleepy-head" she chimed pushing a single raven strand of hair behind her ear. I sighed, a content grin still wearing upon my features. It felt nice to hear her perfect voice again.....

"G'morning ma'am. And how did you get in here?" I replied with a southrn drawl that had made her giggle. She merely shrugged pointing her chin to the large window that looked out into the woods. Chuclkling, I kissed her forehead lightly, inhaling her 'strawberry' like scent as much as I could. She placed a hand on her thigh and looked up at me, curiously before flickering her gaze to the phone beside the horrid alarm clock. I followed her gaze, and not even a minute after, the shiny black phone had started to "buzz"-signaling that I had gotten a text message and/or an email.

Grumbling, I reached over and brought the phone to my face carefully reading the text messafe I had recieved:

_"Yo, Jasper. You decide yet or what? Need to know. _

_-Peter"_

Then I suddenly remembered that I had yet to make that desicion from last night; hitting me like a ton of bricks.

Rethinking last nights options quickly, I began to come up with many possible scenarios for each, to possibly help me decide. I knew, that if I had left to go to Texas with Peter, leaving Alice behind would be the hardest thing to do. But...

"You know, that it would be safer for you to just go for a while." Alice said dryly, interuppting my train of thoughts. I looked down at her, suprised; her pink puffy lips were pressed in a tight line, her brow slightly furrowed as if she was thinking.

I frowned "Why? Is something wrong...?" I asked frantically, dropping the phone beside me to carass her cheek. She leaned her head in my hand and sighed, raising her shoulders slightly, before drooping them again in a small shrug.

"We're having visitors today...it's not safe to be around us at the time." She told me sighing silently and pressing her body close to mine. I almost smiled at that, having her so close. For once, she actually felt warm against me. "You'd get hurt, we'd all get hurt if they knew."

I hesitated to answer, thinking deeply on how to reply. "Well, it's too hard to just leave without you, Alice." I told her firmly. I didn't want to leave now, but based on what she had said _' you'd get hurt, we'd all get hurt if they knew' _It would seem that I would have to leave, if it means to keep Alice safe. "And, what do you mean by that?" I asked after a short pause, looking down at the pixie in my lap.

"The volturi are coming for a visit...They're like the rulers of the vampire world, and they feast off of humans. The largest coven of vampires in the universe, and the guard is very skilled an powerful. You don't provoke them, or reveal yourself to the human kind, all unless you want to die." She explained softly, shifting in my lap with another shrug. "Aro, has a strong desire for my brother and I, but this is the first time he is visiting for quite some time..."She added quickly, resting her head in the crook of my neck again.

I blinked taking in the explanation she had just given_, "unless you want to die" _ I stiffened a bit, curling my body in a protective posture behind her as I toke in the added words. No way, in hell was I leaving now.

* * *

After the little talk between Alice and me, I decided to call Peter after I had taken a shower, to tell him my final desicon. Alice was reluctent at my choice, telling me that this was dangerous after she had seen it. She gave in after a little while and fleed out to the woods to give me some space to freshen up.

Dialing up his number, I sat at the edge of my bed waiting for him to pick up very much aware of Alice sitting on the windo seal with her head tilted, listening to the same ringing I was hearing at my ears. "Y'ello?" Answered Peters husky voice.

"Hey, Pete. Look, I decided that I'm going to stay here..." I told him, quickly diving to the point. I saw Alice stiffen out of the corner of my eyes, but ignored it. There was a pause, then a loud huff.

"Uh, alright I guess...We still goin' to hang tomorrow?" He asked after a while. I looked at Alice, who nodded.

"Sure."

"Cool. See you tomorrow then..." He said, hanging up. I followed his movements, sliding the phone down over the keyboard to end the non responsive converstation.

I spent the rest of the day walking around in the woods with Alice, listening closely to what she was saying about the Volturi, and what would happen when they came to visit. She told me about everything she had described earlier, and things that I should have remembered from the time that I had went to her house to meet her family; about Carlisle. Since she said that she couldn't stray from me now, that I would have to stay close to her side at all times, or if not, stay close to a family member. A thought occured to me then, that I have never even thought of before.

"What if I was...turned?" I asked her, my arm draped over her skinny shoulders as we continued walking on. She was silent for several momments, and I finally became impatient. I stopped, turning her around to face me, my eyes looking into hers for an answer.

Alice looked up at me, a slight frown on her face. "I suppose...But it'll break the treaty with the La Push..people, and you wouldn't be changed in time...Besides, I wouldn't do this to you if you had a choice." She told me, and snapped her head in the direction of the house. I followed her gaze once again, before looking back down at her in question; dissappointed in her answer. "We need to go. They're almost here." She said tensely, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the yellow porshe that was parked in the driveway.

**Sorry this ended kind of badly, but yeah, sorry about that. Lol...Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter; even though it was kind of pointless besides his desicion and the Volturi part. But what do you guys think will happen? Be prepared for whats coming next..:) **

*****PLEASE READ THIS*****

**Due to the fact that so many people have their stories titled "Dawning" I decided to change the title of this one...I found a better one actually, that is in italian: Veitato Alba. Which means Forbidden Sunrise. Please, if you do review tell me what you think of the title as well! Thanks. **


	18. Meeting, the Volturi

**{Quick Note} **

**Okay, so I know that some of you think the story is going by to fast..and now that some had mentioned i am beginning to notice it too. Fortunetly, I am able to add chapters and such, but that means to change every chapter that comes after it and all of my files have been deleted...And also, I wouldn't know what to add...As you know, i have been updating feqently-thats because im making up the time that i havent updated and such, and since i have the rest of the story written in my notebook....**

**So what im trying to say here, is that Im going to slow things down a bit in future chapters; like the previous i ended off with them running towards Alice's care because I didnt want anything else to happen so quickly, if that makes sense to you. Im also going to make Jasper more manly-ish(i guess thats how you would say it O_O) but thats hard to do considering that im a girl. I dont need advice, im going to try to do this on my own. I hope to god that my writing will get better, and that i will be able to acomplish the previous statements before and possibly after new years. Sorry if this has taken up your time for reading the chapter..if you even read this at all. Also, quickly, if you havent noticed, the new name is now: Veitato Alba. ^^ 'Kay, enjoy the chapterr...**

{Chapter 18}

_Jasper_

The walk to her Porshe was silent. It made me crazy, like I wanted to shove forks in my eyes because of it. She blurred behind the wheel in a matter of a second, the only thing being heard was the loud slam of the car door closing, and the starting of the car. I blinked, taken aback before climbing into the passangers seat beside her.

She grumbled "Put on your seatbelt..." and sped out of the drive way, my back smashing agains't the seat from the force and speed, pulling my buckle over my shoulder as she had directed. As we approached her house, I saw her tense and quickly get out of the car. I unbuckled, ducking my head as I got out of the car. This was so unlike her, to be this way, and it bothered me.

I glanced at her and she frowned, linking an arm through mine and walking up to the porch. She stopped once we were up the stairs and stood on her tip-y toes, placing a forceful kiss to my lips, willingly I kissed her back catching her waist in my hands.

The door creaked upon and she pulled back, grinning at me before leading me inside to the gigantic mansion, slamming the door shut behind us.

I took a seat next to her brother; Emmett-whom was my age-and took Alice's tiny cold hand in mine my eyes directing themselves towards Carlisle and Esme who were standing in the middle of the dinning room.

"As you know...this is a very dangerous sitiuation that we have at our hands."He announced, folding his fingers together. I listened closely, aware of Alice leaning on me and the pointed stare that he had given me. "There are many things that are worrysome at the time. Now Jasper, you are aware of the Volturi's power, correct?" He asked me.

"Yes sir." I answered, tapping my sneaker on the hardwood floor silently.

"Very well. Edward and I will reason with them, as we have come up with good assumptions, and Alice. Please do not do anything rash, that will provoke them in anyway. If you need to jump in, send something towards Edward." She nodded tensely, her grip tightening on my hand. Edward glanced at her and nodded, the two staring at each other like they were having some private conversation.

"They're here." Rosalie snorted appearing at the doorway with Bella flanked at her side.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We all traveled to the clearing without another word, Alice pulling me close as we approached a large group of men and women in black cloth cloaks. My chest tightened as a pale figure leisurly striding forward with two other figures stepping close behind him. The one in the front, which I had guessed was Aro, had bright crimson irises and a classic grin upon his face, the cloak dragging along the floor as he glided towards us, soom stopping only feet away. Carlisle and Edward stepped forward, leaving their mates sides in a swift movement. They both dipped their heads simotainiously in a greeting towards the approaching man, though I could see that their forms were tense.

"Greetings, Aro." Carlisle welcomed with a small warm grin.

"Hello Carlisle, dear friend! Just here for a visit to your lovely coven..." Aro mused, shaking Carlisles hand in a friendly manner.

"We've been expecting you." Edward said.

"Ah, of course!" Aro replied smugly, shifting his gaze upon Alice for a quick moment before looking back at Carlisle and Edward.

"Why have you brought your guard with you, Aro? We surely are no threat, as you know." Carlisle spoke, his hand gesturing towards all of us behind him.

Aro smirked his nares flaring slightly as the wind whipped by, my hair as well as many others, ruffling around. Before he got a chance to reply, he narrowed his crimson gaze settling it upon me, his hands clapping together once as he made his way over to us. "Who, may this be, m'dear, Alice?" He asked Alice rolling his tounge when he said her name in an italian manner, his hands cupping her cheeks in a swift movement his face dangerously close to hers.

She hissed lowly, her grip tightening on my bicep as she curled her lip back. I wanted to punch the guy in the face for being so close to her. Alice hesitated before she answered, exchanging a quick silent glance at Edward. A tiny hand clenched into a fist, though her figure seemed calm as anything. "This is Jasper, my mate." She told him in a clear even voice, lifting the hand that was intwined with mine in a gesture. I heard various amounts of whispers amoung the crowd, or 'guard' as they put it, and I guessed their disbelief.

I kept silent, like everyone had instructed me to do until Aro turned his head to me, leaning back from the current stance that he was in. "Interessante..." he murmured, turning his whole body to face me now. I blinked in acknowledgment, staring straight into his blood red eyes shifting my weight to my left foot squaring my shoulders. Every gaze turned on us, observing the silence carefully. "Hmm, so it seems you know much about us." he finally said.

I nodded briefly, stuttering slightly when I spoke "Um...yes, I do." It started to drizzle then, each raindrop, dropping on my body every now and then.

"Very well..." He said turning back to Carlisle. "You know the rules of exposure to human kind, why do you break it?"

Carlisle answered calmly, his hands formally resting in front of him, folded together. "It is simply fate, of the two."

"Do, you simply expect that the human will not expose us to others?" He pushed on. I found it at a time to jump in, even though I shouldn't have.

"I would never tell anyone else." I told him firmly, feeling Alice relax slightly at my side. Aro turned to face me, again, in a impossibly quick movement, his eyes sharp as daggers at my little interupption. He turned to Alice next, sniffing the air slightly.

"How, do you stand to be around him? It makes my mouth...water." He told her, a vicous grin on his face.

"Its not hard when I already had hunted.."She stated dryly, eyeing him carefully when he turned to me again.

"Hmm. Then, what shall we do with you?" Another spoke in place of me, with a vicously smooth voice, appearing by Aro's side in a nano-second. His blonde hair draped around his pale face, making his pressence more eerie than before.

"He know to much." He said, just as another appeared on the other side of Aro his brown hair seeming to curl around his face as well.

"You know what you're going to do, Aro." (yes lines from the New Moon movie..-_-)

"Yes...very true indeed." He sighed, his head tilted as he looked at me, raising a hand as a small gesture to a guard member, who stepped forth at the silent command. "Demetri, you know what to do."

Alice gasped and shoved me behind the row of the family roughly so I fell down on my back. I grunted, and looked up just in time to hear the loud clash of what seemed like two stones smashing together.

**Okay, so that was it for this one...I know that I missed some parts like aros power, and some other stuff... and it's kind of based on the new moon movie, but I promise you the other chapters won't be. :| Please dont hate on this one...**

**Review pleasee(:**


	19. AnotherNote

Sorry about this guys..

But i have serious writers block here

I have no idea how im even going to start this next chapter, let alone whats going to happen in it.

So, therefore, I will not be updating for a while D:

Again, I am sorry, truely, because I know a lot of you like this story..

Im also sorry if you thought this was a chapter :\

Gosh I feel terrible, even though its not my fault for having writers block...Well kind of.

*Sigh* Well on the bright side, in the mean time I will be posting a brand new story!! Haha, if you want you can go ahead and read the full summary, if not, look for it later! If you want.

-What if Alice was a..werewolf? A jet black slender she-wolf, and Jasper was a nomad vampire who feasts on humans. What if they both found their ways to the Cullens, and eventually fall in love? Will the Cullens accept a wolf, and a nomad to their clan? This is their journies, two books in one fanfic. Read on to find out more. Same pairings, will go to the cullens pov's once in a while...-

Aha i feel like im advertising..

Anyways, please if you want to keep with my writing, then feel free to read in review the new story!

My apologies,

TwilightBabe567 (aka, Megan)


	20. SpecialChapter 20

**Kay, so since I kept you guys waiting...I decided to make this chapter a special! In Alice's POV. But..you will hate me for this..Trust me...**

**This will be the final chapter of Veitato Alba..D: BUT LISTEN!!! Im making a sequel!!!! :D**

**Anyways...Enjoy the finale! **

Chapter 20:

***Special-Finale***

_Alice_

I collided with Demetri before he even got close, my arms brought up to protect my torso from the impact. Numerous hisses filled the area as we both flung each other to the ground, thrashing each other up in quick flashes of light. He threw punches, and I searched the future, side stepping and attempting to flip him over. He eventually got me off my feet.

I didn't see it coming, suprisingly.

A quick punch under the chin sent me staggering back, before I felt my back collid against a tree. I grunted and landed on my knees and hands, snapping my head up to see Edward darting forward to block Demetri from Jasper. A gasp escaped my lips and I bolted again, ramming right into his side.

He grabbed my waist, and flung me off, soon enough slamming something on my head. I was pure angry now. There was gravel in my HAIR!! I growled and we started to "flip" and twirl, avoiding each others moves-advantage with being a seer.

Another, I didn't see coming...

He grabbed my neck with two hands, flipping me over so I landed on my back in front of Aro, bringing me to my knees and tugging my neck backwards. I clenched my eyes shut tightly, my breath stopping as I waited for it, searching the future.

_I was with Jasper, our hands entwined with each others. We had smiles on our faces for a moment, before the picture changed. The next thing I saw shocked me, Jaspers blood red eyes staring into mine softly, my fingers tangled in his honey blonde hair. We shared a slow kiss then, him lying me on my back as he "crawled" over me proceeding the kiss.. The picture changed to black. Nothing._

I snapped out of my vision then, my eyes opening and meeting the cold eyes of Aro, who had his hands up to signal Demetri to stop. My neck was beginning to get sore from the position it was in, and also because when he had tugged it felt like he moved a bone. Edwards voice came from behind and for the first time I grinned. "Alice, had a vision Aro...You won't be needing to kill Jasper...He will become one of us." he explained, a sigh of relief escaping my lips as Demetri pulled me up and released his hands from my neck, though keeping my hands behind my back so I couldn't defend myself if anything else happened. Typical.

Aro, walked over to me placing a hand on my cheek as he read all of my previous thoughts-including the vision. I turned my gaze upon Jasper while he did this, frowning only slightly as I saw his face crumbled with pain and anger. Aro seemed to nod, murmuring that it was quite interesting to see what will happen before it does. He whirled around the Jasper, his head tilted curiously. I watched closely, my stature calm as I saw what was going to happen next, a smile on my face.

"Hmm...Very well...I suppose. We shall be going now, my friends." He said turning back to his guard with a quick wave. I pulled away from Demetri's arms as he loosened his grip, crushing myself against Jaspers, careful not to hurt him. We embraced each other, ignoring the others stares and smiles that were in our direction, we just needed to be together.

"I thought I was going to loose you..." Jasper whispered into my ear, his arms wrapped around my hips. I grinned, resting my head onto his broad chest, my fingers tracing down it softly.

"You can never loose me." I told him, looking up to give him a wink, giggling. He smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once we all had talked about the previous actions, I gripped Jaspers hand in mine and led him to the meadow. We both sat under the shady tree after I had told him that it was going to rain, my back against his chest while he snaked his arms around my hips again. I giggled softly leaning my head in the crook of his neck, a content sigh escaping my lips.

It felt right to be here, only him and myself. No family around to bug us-even though I admired my family. I looked up at the darkened starless sky as he spoke, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "Edward said you had a vision of me as one of you..." He told me. I nodded slightly.

"Yes...I saw you become one of us." I replied calmly, my brow furrowing slightly. I didn't really like the idea of it, to be honest. This wasn't a life that I would have chosen for myself.

"When? I could be with you forever Ali, I will become one of you." He said forcefully. I turned quickly in his arms, to fast for a human to notice my golden eyes meeting his gorgous green ones.

"This isn't a life to want Jasper..." I started, placing a finger to his lips as he parted them to protest. "but for this sake...at least..wait until grad." I ended with a sigh, a slight frown tugging at my lips. He was silent, pondering.

"No." Was his simple answer. I sighed

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked him, knowing the answer. He simply nodded.

I leaned down, bringing my parted lips to his neck...

**TBC...**

**O_o Wow, im sorry, horrible ending. Anyways..this is it! The end! D: **

**I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review! Remember: sequel will be made!!!**


End file.
